You saved me
by Lisbeth Beckett
Summary: AU.Lovino se muda a Madrid bastante deprimido por la separación de sus padres. Esto supone que le separen también de su hermano gemelo. Cuando parece que nada vale la pena y tiene ganas de mandarlo todo a la mierda conoce a Antonio, un joven español que consigue conocer a Lovino tal y como es realmente.
1. Chapter 1

Era de noche, hacía un frío de mil pares de narices y las calles del centro de Madrid estaban abarrotadas de gente.

Un chico joven que se podía tachar de misántropo y antisocial iba caminando por la Gran Vía, resoplando por que odiaba estar rodeado de tanta gente. No le gustaba en absoluto tanto alboroto. En su opinión los españoles eran demasiados despreocupados y molestos.

La calle tenía demasiada iluminación. La gente se paraba en medio para charlar y no dejaba pasar.

El chico frunció el ceño, apartando a las personas que le obstaculizaban el paso y entró en la boca del metro, donde se pudo quitar los guantes y entrar en calor. Sacó el billete para entrar pero se dio cuenta de que éste era del día anterior. Se palpó los bolsillos del pantalón buscando monedas para comprarse un nuevo billete, pero solo encontró cinco centavos. Buscó en los bolsillos internos y exteriores del abrigo que llevaba y lo máximo que encontró fueron otras dos monedas de cinco centavos. Maldijo su suerte por tener que pasar por ese tipo de situaciones. Se maldijo a sí mismo por haber cogido el autobús en lugar del metro aquella tarde, ya que si hubiese ido el ése último, ahora quizás tendría un billete para volver.

Pero no, Lovino Vargas tenía que bajar al centro en autobús.

Resoplando, sacó de un bolsillo del abrigo un mapa del metro de Madrid, que por la cara de atrás traía un mapa de la ciudad. Buscó La Gran Vía y luego Lavapiés, donde llevaba viviendo no más de tres semanas. Su madre le había animado a ir conociendo la ciudad en la que iban a vivir de ahora en adelante, así que el joven solía salir, sin alejarse mucho de su casa. Su madre también esperaba que hiciera amigos nuevos, puesto que su hijo no solía congeniar fácilmente con los demás. Con la única persona con la que había congeniado bien a lo largo de su vida era con su hermano gemelo, Feliciano, pero éste se había quedado en Italia, con su padre. La separación les había sentado bastante mal a ambos hermanos, quienes sentían que habían perdido una parte de sí mismos, a pesar de que hablasen por teléfono todos los días.

Poniéndose los guantes de nuevo, comenzó a ascender lentamente a la calle, que seguía igual de concurrida. Se arregló la bufanda y se tapó la cara con ella hasta la altura de la nariz.

Metió las manos en los bolsillos y comenzó a ir hacia su casa, rezando interiormente para no perderse, como le había pasado ya más de una vez. Cruzó a la otra parte de la calle, sacando las manos de los bolsillos para apartar sutilmente(o eso le parecía a él) a la gente que le molestaba. Estaba a punto de llegar a la otra acera cuando sintió que alguien o algo le hacía la zancadilla y cayó al suelo, o eso habría pasado si en el último momento unos brazos no le hubieran sujetado, impidiendo la caída. Lovino ya había cerrado los ojos, esperando el golpe. Los abrió lentamente, y se topó directamente cara a cara con un chico de ojos verdes y una estúpida sonrisa.

-Grazie- Dijo al desconocido, sonrojándose enormemente sin quererlo, mientras se erguía.

-No hay de qué- Respondió el desconocido. Éste era un joven alto, moreno y bastante guapo (esto último fue lo que pensó Lovino, cosa que no admitiría jamás). Se quedaron parados unos segundos que se hicieron eternos para ambos jóvenes, sin saber qué decir ni qué hacer. Lovino se había perdido en aquellos ojos verde esmeralda, y el otro chico aún sonreía estúpidamente, hasta que un pitido los trajo de vuelta al mundo.

-¡Moveros! ¡Id a la acera, suicidas!-Les gritó alguien desde un coche. Lovino se giró y vio que solo quedaban ellos dos en medio de la carretera, a parte de todos los coches. Algunas personas se les habían quedado mirando y unas chicas les señalaban sin ningún disimulo, riendo tontamente.

Lovino corrió hasta la acera, seguido del otro muchacho muriéndose internamente de vergüenza.

-Casi nos matan-Rió estúpidamente el ojiverde-Por cierto, me llamo Antonio, ¿y tú?

Le regaló una sonrisa a Lovino, mientras esperaba la respuesta.

-Yo…-Empezó, sonrojándose, dirigiendo la vista hacia los zapatos- ¡Casi nos matan por tu culpa! ¿Por qué no te has movido de la carretera?-Preguntó con gritos a Antonio, tenso aún por que la gente seguía mirándoles.

El otro chico, que parecía que no se enteraba de lo que pasaba alrededor de ellos, no dejó de sonreir y dijo:

-Tú tampoco te has quitado, así que también se puede considerar tu culpa-Lovino iba a replicar algo pero Antonio siguió hablando- El caso es que aún no me has dicho tu nombre.

Lovino se sonrojó de nuevo con esto.

-Yo… no necesitas saber mi nombre-Soltó rápidamente, desviando de nuevo la mirada a sus zapatos.

-Si me lo dices podríamos conocernos y hacernos amigos, ¿no?

- Pero si solo me has ayudado a ponerme en pie- Dijo evitando la mirada de Antonio, que estaba clavada en el rostro del joven italiano-Si fueras amigo de todos los desconocidos a los que ayudas, tendrías muchos, ¿no?

-Tampoco te creas. Algunos se olvidan de mí, pero yo de ellos no. Creo que son buenas las relaciones humanas. Así conoces más opiniones y pensamientos, y obtienes compañía-Respondió Antonio sonriente.

A Lovino aquel sujeto le estaba empezando a dar mal rollo. No por que diese miedo, no, si no por que no dejaba en ningún momento de sonreír. Nadie podía estar siempre sonriente. Eso no era natural. Aparte, él no creía que las relaciones humanas fueran buenas. Él odiaba a mucha gente. La gente era un coñazo para él, un incordio. Casi todos eran unos hipócritas y unos cínicos. Aún así, decidió contestar a Antonio.

-Me llamo Lovino. Ahora adiós, muy buenas- Dijo dándole la espalda a Antonio.

-¡Espera!-Dijo el otro chico sujetándole del brazo. Lovino se le quedó mirando, esperando a que hablara-Yo… me preguntaba… donde… vivías-Articuló con algo de trabajo, con las mejillas un poco coloradas.

'¿Éste de qué va? ¡Maldito acosador!' Pensó Lovino.

-Eso no te importa. Ahora me voy que tengo prisa, bastardo-Dijo zafándose de su agarre, y continúo andando rápidamente.

Antonio se quedó mirando como aquel joven desparecía rápidamente entre la multitud con una mirada triste y perdiendo completamente la sonrisa. En realidad, lo de que quería saber el nombre de todas las personas a las que ayudaba y no conocía no era del todo cierto. Había sido una mentirijilla piadosa para saber el nombre de aquel hermoso joven con un extraño rulo en el lado derecho de la cabeza que le había llamado tanto la atención desde el momento en el que lo había visto desde el otro lado de la calle. Por eso le había hecho, muy disimuladamente, la zancadilla, para acercarse a él y conocerle.

-Adiós, Lovino…-Murmuró. Sin embargo, una llamada a su móvil de parte de un amigo suyo le devolvió su sonrisa.

Por otra parte, Lovino continuó andando y tardo poco más de diez minutos en llegar finalmente a su casa. Entró dando un portazo, como acostumbraba a hacer.

-¡Ya estoy aquí!-Gritó avisando a su madre de su llegada. Dejó el abrigo en el perchero y fue hacia la cocina, donde estaba su madre preparando la cena.

-Lovi, te tengo dicho que no des portazos-Le dijo su madre a modo de respuesta. El chico frunció el ceño y se sentó en una silla.

-Y yo odio que me llames Lovi, ya no soy un crío-Repuso cruzándose de brazos.

-Para mí siempre serás mi pequeño Lovi-Sonrió su madre, girándose a ver a su hijo, al que le mandó un beso con la mano. Lovino refunfuñó algo y salió de la cocina y entró en su cuarto. Todo estaba lleno de cajas de la mudanza. Lovino había colocado algunos objetos que le eran necesarios en la habitación, como los libros, las cosas del colegio y poco más. Sin embargo, notaba lo distinta que era su nueva habitación comparada con la que había compartido con su hermano en Italia durante tantos años. No había ningún póster colocado en la pared, ni dibujos tampoco. Todo estaba ordenado y la cama hecha.

Recordar a su hermano le produjo una oleada de sentimientos que prefería no compartir con nadie. Cerró la puerta del cuarto, cogió una foto enmarcada que estaba en su cómoda y se metió en la cama y comenzó a llorar silenciosamente, mirándola. Salían él y Feliciano hacía unos cuantos años atrás. Estaban dentro del Coliseo. Feliciano sonreía a la cámara e intentaba abrazar a su hermano mayor, quien se resistía y miraba con un poco de desdén hacia delante. Pero en aquel momento, aunque fuese difícil de creer, Lovino era feliz. Estaba con su familia en Roma, la ciudad eterna, y todo era felicidad. Pero luego vinieron las constantes peleas entre sus padres, los gritos y todo. Feliciano no sonreía tanto y por las noches lloraba y se metía en la cama de Lovino a dormir, quien le consolaba con palabras dulces, algo bastante raro en él, ya que era el gruñón de la familia.

Lovino siguió llorando hasta que se quedó dormido, abrazado a la foto, como si eso le hiciera estar más cerca de su hermano.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando se despertó, su madre ya se había ido. Le había dejado una nota diciéndole que le quería y que no llegara tarde a clases. Lovino bostezó y se tomó unos cereales con leche para desayunar. Tenía bastante sueño aún, y además, no tenía ninguna gana de ir al colegio. Lo que allí le esperaba le deprimía. Todos los chicos de su clase le miraban mal, y las niñas solían mirarle y cuchicheaban cosas acerca de él. El pobre italiano no sabía que casi todas estaban por él. Pensaba que decían cosas malas de él y eso le cabreaba.

Dejó el bol en el que se había tomado los cereales en el fregadero y se preparó para un nuevo y desastroso día en el colegio. Se quedó mirando la foto de su hermano y él en el Coliseo y se llenó de nostalgia. Cerró los ojos para apartar los recuerdos tristes y miró el reloj de la cocina para ver cuanto tiempo faltaba para irse. Mierda. Eran las ocho y diez. En cinco minutos empezaban las clases. Y de su casa al instituto tardaba quince minutos. Salió corriendo de su casa y fue corriendo como alma que persigue el diablo hasta el colegio. Cuando llegó debían haber pasado diez minutos. Mierda. No le dejarían entrar a clase, con lo estrictos que eran en aquel colegio… pensaba el italiano. Sin embargo, le sorprendió ver a muchos estudiantes en el patio y en los pasillos. Sorprendido, miró la hora en móvil: Eran las ocho y veinte. Qué extraño, se dijo el italiano, mientras iba hacia su aula. Deberían estar todos en clase… entonces, recordó que en el nuevo colegio las clases comenzaban quince minutos más tarde, es decir, a las y media.

Enfadado por tener que estar más tiempo en aquel edificio infernal, se puso los cascos y se sumió en su mundo, esperando a que sonara el timbre que indicaba el inicio de las clases. Cuando abrió los ojos, se sobresaltó al ver unos ojos gatunos que le examinaban desde la otra parte del pasillo. Lovino se sonrojó, odiaba que le observaran tan fijamente. Además, se fijó bien, y era una chica bastante guapa. Ojos verdes y pelo castaño claro, casi tirando a rubio, y si mal no recordaba, estaba en su misma clase. No se acordaba de su nombre, pero supuso que ella tampoco del suyo. Volvió a cerrar los ojos, evadiéndose del mundo. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, que fue pocos minutos mas tardes, vio que la chica había dejado de mirarle y estaba hablando animadamente con otro chica. Lovino se quitó de mala gana los cascos, guardó el mp3 en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón y entró a clase.

Se sentó en el asiento que ocupaba junto a la ventana en última fila. Desde ahí tenía una vista perfecta de toda la clase. Abrió la mochila y sacó los libros. Los dejó abiertos y se pasó la hora entera dibujando, o haciendo un pobre intento. Nunca se le había dado bien, pero quería aprender. A su hermano menor se le daba maravillosamente bien. Feliciano había heredado las dotes artísticas de la familia. Sin embargo, Lovino no tenía ninguna cualidad artística. Lo que solía ponerle de mal humor porque sus padres solían hablar de lo bien que pintaba Feliciano cada dos por tres mientras vivían en Italia. De Lovino casi nunca decían nada bueno en relación con el arte. Pero aún así, él quería a su hermano pequeño, aunque no le gustaba que él se ganase toda la atención de sus padres por hacer las cosas tan bien y ser el hijo perfecto que todos los padres desearían tener.

El timbre que indicaba el cambio de clases sonó y Lovino levantó la mirada de su dibujo. La gente estaba levantándose. Unos se ponían a charlar con amigos, otros salían de clase. Lovino observó lo que acababa de dibujar. Era un paisaje otoñal. No se podía decir que estuviese mal, pero parecía más un boceto que un dibujo. Lovino lo guardó en su mochila pero se vio interrumpido por una voz.

-¡Hola! Eres Lovino, ¿No?-El aludido levantó la vista, encontrándose con la chica que le había estado observando antes en el pasillo, quien le sonreía en aquellos momentos. El italiano se sonrojó levemente mientras asentía sin pronunciar palabra.

-Encantada. Yo soy Emma-Dijo la chica extendiéndole la mano. Lovino la aceptó, tímidamente.

-Un placer, Emma-Respondió hablando bajito.

-He visto que sueles estar solo, ¿quieres venirte conmigo en los recreos y en los cambios de clase?-Preguntó la chica. Lovino se quedó pensativo durante un momento. ¿Aquella chica le estaba ofreciendo su amistad? Era bastante extraño, pero aun así asintió, regalándole a la muchacha una leve sonrisa.

-¡Guay!-Exclamó la chica. ¿Te vienes conmigo y mis amigas hoy en el recreo?-Lovino iba a responderle que preferiría estar ese tiempo en la biblioteca, fingiendo leer y hacer otras cosas de más interés, como escuchar música o ver alguna serie desde el móvil, pero Emma siguió hablando-Ven, te las presentaré.

Emma cogió a Lovino del brazo y lo arrastró hasta el pasillo, donde había un par de chicas de su clase.

-Chicas, mirad quién está aquí-Chilló Emma, interrumpiendo la animada charla de las otras chicas. Lovino solamente miraba en otra dirección, muriéndose un poco de vergüenza, por que no solía estar con tantas chicas. De hecho, no solía juntarse con chicas-¡Lovino, el chico nuevo!

-Ah, un placer-Dijo sonriéndole una chica morena y alta de ojos verdes-Me llamo Eli.

-Y yo Lili-Dijo la otra chica, rubia y los ojos aguamarina, que aparentaba menos edad de la que tenía realmente- Espero que seamos buenos amigos.

-Igualmente-Dijo tenso el italiano.

Se sentía incómodo al estar rodeado de chicas, aunque solo fuesen tres. Además, los otros chicos de su clase que estaban en el pasillo y estaban viendo la escena, le estaban echando miradas amenazadoras, pero no intimidaban a Lovino en absoluto. Éste estaba acostumbrado a meterse en broncas con chicos de su edad, pues cuando aún vivía en Italia, muchos chicos se metían con su hermano gemelo, quien se limitaba a lloriquear y aceptar los comentarios de los otros chavales. Sin embargo, Lovino siempre solía estar ahí para defenderle y hacerle sentir mejor. A veces hasta había llegado a pegarse con algunos chicos.

El maestro llegó y todos los alumnos entraron a clase. Lovino volvió a su sitió y continuó en su intento de dibujar, pero solamente le salían garabatos sin sentido, así que decidió dejar de lado el cuaderno y prestar atención a clase, pero era imposible. Las clases de historia eran como un somnífero para el joven italiano.

El resto de la hora transcurrió muy lentamente, y la siguiente, que era biología, fue más de lo mismo: un absoluto muermo. Lovino sentía como si los párpados se le fuesen a cerrar de un momento a otro. Bostezó y recargó la cabeza en el brazo, fingiendo prestar atención a la maestra, aunque no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que estaba explicando.

Sonó el timbre que indicaba el comienzo del recreo y sacó el bocadillo y el zumo de la maleta. Se levantó lentamente de su asiento, palpándose los bolsillos del pantalón para asegurarse de llevar el mp3 con él.

-Hey, Lovi, te vas a venir con nosotras en el recreo, ¿a que sí?-preguntó Emma, quien parecía que había aparecido y estaba en frente del chico. Éste frunció el ceño, por que si bien odiaba que su madre le llamase de esa manera tan estúpida e infantil, más le molestaba que alguien de su edad le llamase de esa manera. Además si era alguien que acababa de conocer. No le gustaba nada en absoluto que la gente se tomara tanta confianza con él.

-Me llamo Lovino, no Lovi-Replicó.

-Pero es que Lovi suena muy mono-Dijo Emma mirando a Lovino. Al ver que éste seguía con la misma expresión de desagrado, rectificó-Pero si te molesta te llamaré Lovino. Pero bueno, ¿vienes o no?

Lovino miró atrás de Emma. Lili y Eli estaban en la puerta, esperando a su amiga.

-Bueno, está bien-Respondió el chico. Después de todo, que la gente hablara con él y encima se mostrara simpática era algo que no debería rechazar.

Los cuatro salieron del edificio de clases y entraron a la cafetería del instituto. Eli fue a pedir su bocadillo mientras los otros se sentaban en una mesa. Cuando volvió traía también una lata de coca-cola y varias bolsas de patatas. Se sentó al lado de Lovino y le ofreció patata, quien negó con la mano y comenzó a comerse su bocata. Sin embargo, Lili y Emma comenzaron a picotear de las bolsas de su amiga.

-Y bien, Lovino, ¿por qué no nos hablas de ti?-Propuso Eli mirándole.

El chico se miró las manos, sin saber qué decir y balbució :

-Yo… no sé… por donde empezar

-Tranquilo, Lovino, empieza por donde mejor te parezca-Le animó la sonriente Lili.

-Yo nací en Nápoles, una ciudad que está en Italia-Alzó la vista y vio que las miradas de las tres chicas estaban clavadas en él. Vaciló, pues le daba vergüenza hablar de sí mismo a gente que apenas conocía, así que contó solamente cómo era su vida antes de mudarse a España, sin dar detalles y omitiendo cosas como de la separación de sus padres y el hecho de que tenía un hermano gemelo.

-Aah, que interesante. Yo nunca he estado en Italia, aunque me gustaría mucho ir allí- Dijo Lili tras haber escuchado en silencio la historia de Lovino-¿Y cómo es que te mudaste a Madrid?

Lovino vaciló. No quería mentir a esas chicas que se estaban portando tan bien con él, pero no quería contar la verdadera razón y ponerse a llorar en el instituto, así que dijo una verdad a medias.

-Por el trabajo de mi madre-Respondió el moreno sorbiendo por la pajita del zumo y mirando desinteresadamente a la chica, para que no se notase que no estaba escondiendo algo.

-¿En qué trabaja?-Preguntó Eli.

-¿Tienes hermanos?-Cuestionó Emma a la vez que la otra chica.

Lovino se preguntó que por qué demonios le hacían tantas preguntas a él y no comenzaban ellas a hablar de sí mismas. Sin embargo, el timbre sonó, lo que significaba que el recreo se había terminado. Lovino entendió mejor que nadie en aquel momento el dicho de 'salvado por la campana'.

Se levantó de la silla y cambió de tema sutilmente.

-¿Qué clase toca ahora? Es que no me sé bien el horario aún-Dijo con un intento de sonrisa para relajar el ambiente. Las chicas no se habían dado cuenta de la incomodidad de Lovino, afortunadamente.

-Matemáticas, creo-Dijo en voz baja Lili.

-Vale, gracias-Dijo Lovino a la chica-Bueno, volvamos a clase.

Y olvidándose de las preguntas de Eli y Emma, los cuatro volvieron al aula. Cuando llegaron el maestro ya estaba dentro de la clase, esperando a que todos los alumnos llegasen del recreo. Lovino se sentó y sacó el material de clase, pero recordó que el libro de matemáticas aún no lo tenía. Lo había encargado en una papelería pero aún no le habían llamado. La madre de Lovino pensaba que lo habían olvidado, pero su hijo se negaba a ir a encargarlo otra vez, le pillaba muy lejos de su casa y le daba pereza.

Así que miró al maestro, quien ya había empezado la clase, y alzó la mano.

-Profesor…-Empezó. El maestro dejó de explicar, mirando a su alumno. El resto de la clase se giró también. Lovino empezó a ponerse tan colorado como un tomate-Esto…yo… no tengo el libro.

-¿Alguien compartiría su libro con Lovino?-preguntó el profesor a la clase.

-¡Yo!-Gritó alguien de la cuarta fila, alzando la mano. Era Emma.

-Bien, pues sigamos la clase-Dijo el maestro mientras devolvía su mirada a la pizarra y continuaba explicando. Lovino cogió su silla y la llevó hasta la mesa de Emma, que le hizo un hueco.

-Hola-Susurró bajito la chica.

-Hola-Respondió el chico, copiando las explicaciones escritas en la pizarra. Emma garabateó algo en una nota y se la pasó a Lovino. Éste la ignoró completamente, fingiendo total interés en la explicación.

-Leela-Dijo Emma acercándole más la notita. Lovino dio un pequeño bufido y abrió la nota. Emma le preguntaba que dónde vivía. Lovino vaciló y escribió rápido que en Lavapiés. Emma sonrió y le dijo al oído

-Sé un poco más concreto.

-No seas tu tan cotilla-Bufó Lovino.

Odiaba que le forzaran a decir cosas que no quería a la fuerza. ¿Y si en verdad Emma lo que quería era burlarse de él y gastarle bromas por el telefonillo? No, ni loco. Entonces recordó al tipo que le había ayudado el día anterior a no caerse en la Gran Vía. Ese tal… ¿Antonio se llamaba? Lovino frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué los españoles eran tan metiches? Aunque él también era un poco paranoico.

-E-Era por si alguna vez quedábamos, para saber donde recogerte-Dijo Emma un poco sonrojada. Lovino la escrutó con la mirada y se quedó mirándola.

-¿Quedar?

-Sí, dar una vuelta por el barrio o por Madrid, ya sabes, para enseñarte la ciudad.

Lovino iba a responderle cuando la sirena sonó. El maestro siguió explicando a pesar de que la hora de su clase ya se había terminado. Mandó ejercicios para casa y se fue. El maestro de la siguiente clase ya esperaba afuera para entrar, por lo que no hubo un cambio de clase.

-Gracias por compartir el libro conmigo, Emma-Agradeció Lovino levantándose.

-No hay de qué-Respondió Emma, con un deje de tristeza en la voz, pero enseguida se repuso y volvió a estar tan feliz.

Lovino volvió a su asiento y se pasó las dos horas siguientes pensando en sus cosas y continuó con los garabatos a los que él llamaba dibujos. Cuando el timbre sonó por última vez, es decir, cuando acabaron las clases, Lovino recogió lentamente y se puso su música. Se disponía a salir por la puerta del aula cuando una mano le tiró del brazo suavemente. Lovino se giró y se topó con Lili. Ésta estaba levemente sonrojada y le dijo

-¿Vuelves solo a casa, Lovino?-preguntó con algo de miedo en la voz.

-Sí-Respondió el chico simplemente. Después de un momento de vacilación, le dio la vuelta a la tortilla preguntándole si ella volvía a casa sola.

-No, yo vuelo con Eli, somos vecinas. Emma se va con su hermano mayor. Viene a recogerla en moto.

-Aah-Respondió Lovino, a quien realmente todo eso le daba igual. Lo único que quería era hacer el camino de vuelta a su casa, donde podía escuchar música.

-Solo era eso. Buenas tardes, Lovino-Dijo la rubia educadamente, mirando al suelo.

-Adiós-Dijo Lovino despidiéndose. Se iba a despedir de Eli y Emma, pero estaban en los baños.

Lovino se colocó los cascos y salió del instituto. Caminó lentamente para poder así escuchar más canciones. Iba por el camino más largo. Además, por donde casi nadie de su instituto pasaba para suerte de él.

Cuando llegó a su casa, su madre aún seguía en el trabajo. Se preparó un huevo frito y se lo comió mientras zapeaba en le tele. No había ningún programa que le interesara especialmente, pero aún así dejó encendido el aparato y se terminó la comida.

En los días siguientes no ocurrió nada destacable. Lovino se juntaba más con sus nuevas amigas y era más hablador, pero intentaba no sacar los temas relacionados con la separación de sus padres, el trabajo de su madre o su hermano.


	2. Chapter 2

Los días de noviembre estaban llegando a su fin y se sentía en el aire. El viento era más frío y cada vez anochecía antes. Para Lovino, sin embargo, todo era igual, nada había cambiado. Se llevaba bien con las chicas de su clase y con algún que otro chico, pero nada más. No consideraba a ninguno de ellos sus amigos. Ni siquiera a Emma, quien hacía todo lo posible para ser su amiga y empezaba siempre las conversaciones con el italiano.

Aquel día, era un día de lluvia, en el que la ciudad de Madrid estaba bajo alerta naranja. Lovino corría por las calles intentando no llegar tarde a clase, cosa que le pasaba a diario. Estuvo a punto de ser atropellado por resbalarse en medio de la carretera por ir corriendo como un loco. Todo acabó con un retraso de veinte minutos en el instituto, la ropa llena de barro y la respiración agitada durante toda la primera hora. Emma y Lili le echaron miradas de preocupación desde sus asientos cuando el chico llegó, pero éste les hizo un gesto indicando que todo iba bien.

Aquel día no estaba yendo tan bien como los otros (considerando que los otros días habían ido relativamente bien para el joven italiano, quien consideraba 'bien' el no tocar temas personales suyos). En el recreo tuvo que ir a la biblioteca a estudiar a la fuerza, por que tenía un examen bastante importante de historia a última hora, para el que no se había preparado apenas nada del tema. Después de todo, desde que había llegado a España no tenía ilusión por nada, y menos de ponerse a estudiar. No es que no entendiera el español y no pudiese comprender los libros de texto, aunque eso era lo que hacía creer a los profesores.

Durante el recreo Lili no paró de pedirle que le preguntara cosas para comprobar que se sabía la lección. El chico intentaba de no ser borde con la chiquilla, pero no podía evitarlo. Él era así. Más si no tenía un buen día.

Mientras le tomaba la lección a su amiga se le fueron quedando algunos datos, que con un poco de suerte podría recordarlos en el examen. Lo que se mejor se le quedaba eran las fechas.

Las dos horas anteriores al examen estuvo mirando por encima lo que caía en el examen, esperando acordarse, aunque el se decía que le daba realmente igual, pues después de todo la historia se la sudaba bastante.

Esa era la impresión que nuestro joven italiano quería dar, pero quienes realmente le conocían sabían que él no era así.

Al verdadero Lovino le importaban realmente los conocimientos y lo que se aprendía en el instituto. Pero siempre quiso dar la imagen de tipo duro al que todo le daba igual. Ya bastante tenía con los matones que se metían con Feliciano, para que ahora encima se metieran también con él. Por eso nunca decía sus notas cuando sus compañeros de clase le preguntaban. Pero algo le decía que en España no tenía por qué fingir. Que todo era bastante diferente a como era en Italia…

-Quite todo lo que tiene encima de la mesa y deje solo un bolígrafo-La voz del maestro interrumpió su hilo de pensamientos. Miró detrás de éste, para descubrir que toda la clase estaba girada mirándole.

-Eh… ¿Qué? ¿Podría repetir?-Preguntó un poco perdido el chico. Se oyó una risa ahogada proveniente de un chico de una de las primeras filas. Lovino sabía perfectamente quien era. Se llamaba Pedro y le había estado dando la vara desde el primer día de clase. Se odiaban, pero era algo latente solamente.

-Que retire el material que tiene encima de la mesa y deje solamente un bolígrafo- Repitió impacientemente el maestro señalándole su mochila y sus libretas, abiertas casi todas, donde había estado intentando dibujar hacía pocos días. Había dejado de intentarlo. Había borrado todo lo que tenía, decidiendo no pintar ni dibujar nada a no ser que fuese necesario.

-Ah-Lovino agarró la mochila y la echó al suelo pesadamente. Cerró todos sus cuadernos y los metió dentro de la mochila, cogió un bolígrafo y guardó el resto del estuche con las libretas, siguiendo las indicaciones del profesor. Éste le dio el examen y el chico se puso rápidamente a contestar a todas las preguntas.

En menos de tres cuartos de hora, Lovino ya había terminado de escribir, había repasado y estaba listo para entregar el examen. Muy internamente deseaba haber sacado el control con buena nota.

Se levantó lentamente y justo cuando iba a llegar a la mesa del maestro para depositar la hoja del examen, se topó con un bulto a sus pies y cayó al suelo. Intentó parar el golpe con las manos, pero éstas ya las tenía ocupadas sujetando el examen, por lo que se lastimó los codos y las rodillas. Nada más tocar el suelo unas risas estridentes empezaron a oírse por toda la clase.

El italiano levantó la vista del suelo para ver qué le había hecho caer. Sus sospechas fueron acertadas al ver a Pedro descojonándose desde su sitio. La cosa con la que había tropezado era la mochila de aquel idiota.

-¿Estás bien?-Preguntó en medio de las risas a modo de burla. A los demás chicos que se reían con él les pareció gracioso esto último, por lo que hicieron sus risas más fuertes.

Lovino apretó los dientes. Se sentía humillado. Sentía deseos de levantarse y partirle la boca a golpes al niñato cabrón ese. Pero si lo hacía quizás le expulsaran. Respiró lentamente, intentando relajarse, y se puso en pie.

-Sí, gracias por tu preocupación-Dijo mirando fijamente a Pedro-Figlio di putana.

Eso último lo murmuró. Se acercó al maestro, quien no había intervenido para nada en la pelea, y le entregó el examen.

Volvió a su asiento y recogió sus cosas. Echándose la mochila al hombro, dirigió una mirada desdeñosa a sus compañeros y salió del aula dando un portazo.

Empezó a alejarse rápidamente de la clase, corriendo por los pasillos, con la sangre hirviéndole de la rabia. Todo era una mierda. Una gran y absoluta mierda. Todo. El maestro le acababa de dejar claro que le importaba un carajo que le jodieran los demás compañeros de su clase. Que lo único importante era asistir a clase y quitar el material de encima de la mesa y dejar solo un bolígrafo en los exámenes.

Cruzó la verja del instituto y empezó a caminar sin rumbo. Afortunadamente aquel día la mochila apenas le pesaba, así que decidió darse una vuelta para intentar calmarse por las calles de la capital española. La suerte no estaba de su parte aquel día, pues después de haber estado andando poco más de diez minutos empezó a chispear levemente. Lovino decidió no darle mucha importancia en un principio, mientras fruncía el ceño (algo extraño en él. Nótese la ironía).

Las calles a las doce del mediodía era un hervidero de gente, aunque no tanto como en las tardes. O quizás sí. Bah, el caso era que tanta gente agobiaba al chico italiano, quien no se fiaba un pelo de nadie y llevaba bien sujeta la mochila por si alguien le daba por meterle un tirón, aunque tampoco es que fuese a encontrar mucho aparte de libretas y libros escolares.

Sin embargo, cuando iba andando por una de las calles que desembocan en la Puerta del Sol, empezó a llover fuertemente. Lovino se echó la mochila a la cabeza para no mojarse mucho y entró en la boca de metro que lleva de nombre el de la ya mencionada plaza.

Más personas aparte de él habían entrado al mismo lugar a refugiarse de la lluvia, y estaban haciendo un tapón que Lovino sorteo no sin alguna que otra dificultad. Cuando finalmente dejó atrás a la gente, compró un billete en una de las máquinas, pues para el instituto siempre llevaba dinero, bien para sacar fotocopias o bien para comprarse el bocadillo o bolsas de patatas en la cafetería.

Con billete en mano, pasó y entró por las entradas. Se calmó un poco al ver que no había mucha gente que fuese por el mismo camino que él. Ralentizó sus andares y comenzó a oír una melodía de guitarra de bastante agradable. Una pequeña sonrisa empezó a dibujarse en su rostro.

La música era una de las cosas que más le encantaban en el mundo. Además, sentía debilidad por las guitarras, y más por las españolas.

La música de aquella guitarra era suave y agradable. Le transmitió serenidad a Lovino que hacía tiempo que no sentía. Empezó a andar buscando el origen de tan dulce melodía, olvidándose completamente de que tenía ya los zapatos calados de agua y se iba a resfriar.

La sonrisa se le iba ensanchando más hasta que se topó con el dueño de la melodía.

Oh no.

Mierda.

Era el bastardo de la Gran Vía.

Antonio.

Mierda.

El filántropo que le había preguntado por su nombre y en ningún momento había dejado de sonreir. Lovino rezó interiormente para que no notara su presencia, pues había un pequeño corro a su alrededor, y quizás podía pasar desapercibido detrás de ellos.

Sin embargo, Antonio no levantaba la vista de las cuerdas de su instrumento. Sonreía tímidamente, concentrado totalmente en la melodía que estaba tocando. Se encontraba sentado en el suelo en donde se unían varios pasillos, en una esquina, sin molestar realmente a nadie. Una gorra descansaba a sus pies, donde habían monedas de personas que se habían sentido agradecidas a Antonio y su música por, quizás, haberles alegrado el día.

Lovino le miró fijamente desde su 'escondrijo', es decir, detrás del corrillo, que no eran más que una pareja de ancianos, tres chicas bastantes frescas para la época de año en la que estaban, y dos niños acompañados de sus padres.

El ceño del joven italiano comenzó a desfruncirse a medida que Antonio iba tocando el instrumento, hasta quedar finalmente casi sonriendo como un bobo. Cuando se dio cuenta de eso, volvió a fruncir de nuevo el ceño.

Cuando la canción terminó, el corrillo de gente que había estado escuchando aplaudió y algunos de ellos dejaron dinero en la gorra del suelo. Lovino se quedó dudando sobre si debería acercarse a saludarle o no. Lo más seguro era que Antonio se hubiese olvidado de él. Total, ¿quién no podría olvidarle, con lo inútil y patético que debían verle los demás?

Las tres chicas se pusieron a coquetear descaradamente con el español mientras éste guardaba el instrumento en su funda y recogía las monedas que había conseguido aquella mañana, sonriendo a las chicas amablemente, aunque con claras intenciones de no querer entablar ninguna conversación seria con ellas.

Lovino los miró con un regusto ácido en el estómago, sin saber qué podría ser. Solo sabía que deseaba que las tres chicas se fueran y dejasen en paz a Antonio. ¿No veían que estaba cansado? ¿No veían sus ojeras? ¿No veían que no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie y menos con unas chicas como ellas?

Pronto las chicas se dieron cuenta de que Antonio no parecía estar muy interesado en ninguna de ellas y se alejaron. Mientras, el joven español terminaba de guardar bien el instrumento y se ponía en pie.

-Bastardo-Dijo Lovino adelantándose. Sabía que era una locura, que Antonio probablemente no le recordaría ya.

-¡Lovino!-exclamó Antonio regalándole una brillante sonrisa al italiano, quien no pudo evitar enrojecer un poco.

-Te acuerdas de mí-Dijo tímidamente Lovino, mirando al suelo.

-Claro-Afirmó Antonio mientras se colgaba la funda con la guitarra a la espalda. La sonrisa seguía sin desaparecer de su rostro.

-Bueno, esto…-Dijo Lovino mientras se llevaba la mano al bolsillo y buscaba algo-No es por que me haya gustado tu música, claro, si no por que…me gustan las guitarras y su sonido

Sacó la mano del bolsillo y la tendió hacia Antonio. Éste miró con curiosidad la mano del menor y tomó lo que había en su palma. Eran unas monedas que a Lovino le habían sobrado de la compra del tickets. Antonio las recogió de su mano sonriendo más aún.

-¡Muchas gracias!-Dijo guardándose el dinero en los bolsillos de la chaqueta-Nadie me había dado nunca tantas monedas. Eres muy simpát…

-¡Calla, joder, no es nada! Esto es solo por que me gustó tu canción… quiero decir ¡NO! Claro que no me gustó, fue solo que… ¡Agh! Tú solamente acepta el dinero y no digas nada. Te lo iba a echar en la gorra pero la has quitado-se excusó Lovino, dejando ver claramente sus pensamientos, y sonrojándose hasta la raíz del cabello.

-De todas formas, muchas gracias. Vengo todas las mañanas aquí a sacarme un dinero extra, y aparte hago una de las cosas que más me gustan en el mundo: Tocar mi guitarra-Explicó Antonio

-¿Es que no trabajas o qué?-preguntó desdeñoso Lovino.

-Bueno, algo así. Soy estudiante y algunos fines de semana trabajo en el bar de mi tío.

-¿Estudiante?

-Sí. Estoy estudiando Historia en la universidad. Y me gustaría licenciarme en Historia de España.

-Con que eres universitario, ¿eh? ¿Y en qué curso estás?

-En tercero de carrera. Por cierto, ¿Tú a dónde vas? Yo tengo que coger ahora el metro, me bajo en la parada de la universidad.

-Yo…-Lovino no supo qué responder. Se había metido en la boca del metro pero solamente para resguardarse de la lluvia. Y el billete se lo había comprado realmente para no estar con tanta gente, intentando buscar un camino poco transitado. Y sus pasos le habían llevado hasta Antonio. Además, no tenía ni idea de cual era la parada de la universidad, pues apenas conocía la ciudad.

-Tú…-le animó Antonio a seguir.

-Yo, la verdad, no voy a ningún sitio-Antonio le miró extrañado-Quiero decir, he llegado aquí por que comenzó a llover y este era el refugio más cercano.

Antonio soltó una pequeña risa.

-¿y qué piensas hacer ahora?-Cuestionó mirando al menor.

-Supongo que ir a mi casa…-dijo mientras sacaba el mapa del metro de la mochila.

Cuando Antonio vio lo que hacía, alzó una ceja

-¿Eres de Madrid?

Lovino le miró confundido por la pregunta. ¿Cómo había sabido que…? Vale, estaba sujetando el mapa y a punto de buscar donde se encontraba.

-No, me mudé no hace mucho-Respondió mientras llevaba el dedo índice a la parada Sol y buscaba Lavapiés.

-Si quieres te puedo enseñar la ciudad-Dejó caer no muy sutilmente Antonio. Lovino le miró con el ceño fruncido. ¿Por qué querían todos enseñarle Madrid?

-De ti no me fio. Podríamos acabar atropellados de nuevo-Dijo retomando su atención al mapa.

Antonio soltó una sonora carcajada con eso

-No seas exagerado. Si ni siquiera nos atropellaron.

-Pero casi-Respondió el otro con los ojos aún fijos en el trozo de papel.

-Pero bueno, como quieras. A ver si nos volvemos a ver un día de estos, que me tengo que ir. Recuerda: todas las mañanas estoy aquí-Dijo Antonio mientras se comenzaba a alejar.

-¿Es que te saltas clases, bastardo?-Preguntó Lovino mirándole mientras empezaba a doblar el papel.

-No, tengo clases por las tardes-Dijo desapareciendo por uno de los pasillos-¡Adiós!

-Ah-Dijo únicamente el del rizo mientras se frustraba por no poder doblar el mapa. ¿Por qué hacían los mapas de manera que se pudieran abrir fácilmente y luego costara la vida cerrarlos?

-Puto mapa de mierda-Refunfuñaba.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-Lovino levantó la vista y se sorprendió de ver a Antonio delante suya.

-¿Pero tú no te habías ido, bastardo?-Inquirió mirándole fijamente, aunque interiormente de que hubiese vuelto a ayudarle.

-Me pareció que tenías problemas. ¿Me dejas ayudarte?-preguntó extendiendo una mano hacia el mapa.

-Toma-respondió el italiano entregándole el papel. El español dobló cuidadosamente el mapa, y sin ninguna dificultad. Cuando terminó se lo extendió a Lovino con una amplia sonrisa.

-Aquí tienes.

-Supongo que gracias…-Dijo muy bajito Lovino, cogiendo el mapa y guardándolo en la mochila.

-No hay de qué-Dijo Antonio, quien al parecer le había oído-Ahora si que me voy adiós

Tras eso, se dio la vuelta y se alejó por el mismo pasillo por el que se había ido antes. Lovino sintió algo extraño en el estómago de nuevo. Si tuviera que definirlo, diría que eran como mariposas, pero obviamente él jamás diría que sentía insectos en la barriga, ¡Lo tomarían por un loco!

Comenzó a andar hacia el metro que debía coger y se montó. El trayecto se le pasó rápido escuchando música, mientras sus pensamientos estaban centrados en Antonio. Quizás, a fin de cuentas, no era tan extraño como había pensado en un primero momento. Era una buena persona, y muy simpático. Parecía una persona atenta y educada. Pero las apariencias engañan, se dijo el chico italiano para sí, mientras miraba hacia la ventana, que a causa de la oscuridad, le devolvía su propio reflejo.

Llegó a su parada y bajó sin ninguna prisa, dejando que la gente que sí la tenía le adelantase y él pudiera caminar tranquilamente.

Seguía lloviendo fuertemente, así que, suspirando cogió su mochila y se la puso en la cabeza para evitar mojarse mucho.

Anduvo a paso apresurado hacia su casa, sin correr como había hecho aquella mañana, para evitar resbalarse. En apenas diez minutos había llegado al portal de su bloque. Llevándose la mano a los bolsillos comenzó a buscar las llaves. No estaban ni en el bolsillo izquierdo ni en el derecho…

Se llevó las manos a los bolsillos de la chaqueta, por si las había metido en los bolsillos de ésta, pero nada.

-¡JODER!-Gritó hecho una furia, sin importarle las peatones que se habían girado a mirarle. Le metió un empujón a la metálica puerta, por si, con mucha suerte, estuviese solamente entrecerrada.

Pero tampoco.

Definitivamente, aquel no estaba siendo su día.

Su madre llegaba del trabajo tarde, sobre las siete más o menos. ¿Y qué haría él mientras todas esas horas? Si al menos el día hubiese sido soleado podría haberse dado una vuelta por la gran ciudad, conociendo calles y rincones aun inexplorados. Podría haber ido al retiro o incluso a la Casa de Campo…

De repente, una estúpida idea cruzó su mente. Lovino sabía que ese tipo de gilipollez solamente podría haberla hecho su gemelo, nadie más. Pero todo era demasiado absurdo para Lovino entonces. Que pasaran de su cara en clase, encontrarse con Antonio en el metro tocando una guitarra, que su casa estuviese cerrada.

Sonriendo, no de felicidad, sino de lo sumamente estúpido que pensaba hacer, y se dirigió de nuevo hacia la boca de metro por la que minutos antes había salido.

Seguía escuchando música, pues casi nunca se quitaba los auriculares. La música, por así decirlo, era su droga. Le permitia aislarse del mundo y perderse en sus propios pensamientos. De hecho, la mayoría de las canciones expresaban a la perfección sus estados de ánimo.

Se montó en el metro, sin mirar en que dirección iba, y se sentó en un asiento libre. Se podía decir que tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para hacer lo que quisiese. Y lo que Lovino quería era estar sentado, sin tener que soportar el frío de la calle. Puso su mochila en su delante suya, sobre sus piernas y la abrazó contra sí mientras cerraba los ojos, sintiéndose relajado por primera vez en lo que llevaba de día.

Entonces, sin saber ni el cómo si el por qué, Antonio le vino a la mente. Si, aquel maldito bastardo español de ojos brillantes, que emanaban vitalidad y esa sonrisa que derrochaba felicidad. Aquel que le había sujetado en el la carretera de La Gran Vía y aquel con quien acababa de coincidir hacía menos de una hora.

En un momento así, solo, sin tener a nadie con quien ir, quería estar a su lado. Necesitaba que alguien le subiera la moral, y aquel chico parecía la persona que estaba buscando…

Espera, ¿¡Cómo coño había acabado pensando en ese jodido bastardo!? ¡NO! Ni que fuera una niñita de trece años enamorada.

No.

Él tenía ya los diecisiete desde hacía más de medio año, y, más importante, era hetero. Jamás podría enamorarse de un hombre. Como mucho eso sería algo que podría pasarle a su hermano, no a él.

Además, el nunca podría enamorarse. Estaba seguro de que nadie podría llegar a quererle lo suficiente como el quisiera.

Siempre había sido la sombra de Feliciano, en todo. En su familia, todos preferían a su querido gemelo menor que era mil veces más alegre y simpático que él. Feliciano era todo lo contrario a él. Era, literalmente, el hijo que toda madre desearía tener: era educado, fiel, trabajador, alegre…

Pero a pesar de todo eso, Lovino le quería mucho. No le reprochaba nada, pues él solito se había ganado su reputación de misántropo a pulso: era borde, vago, perezoso…

Feliciano siempre había sido su mitad, su mejor amigo. Él siempre le había entendido, y era quien solía animarle cuando estaba mal. Feliciano siempre había estado completamente ahí para él, pero ahora ya no.

Ahora Lovino estaba solo. Sintió unas terribles ganas de echarse a llorar en medio del metro, pero se contuvo. Odiaba que le viesen llorar en público. Era algo así como mostrarse débil ante los demás, aunque Feliciano le había repetido un porrón de veces que debería mostrar sus sentimientos más frecuentemente y quitarse aquella máscara de indiferencia.

Y así se pasó la tarde el joven italiano, pensando en toda su vida junto a su querido hermano menor. Todo aquel día estuvo depresivo, pero tenía que seguir adelante.

* * *

Un nuevo día llegó, un poco menos lluvioso que el anterior. Sobre las cinco de la tarde el joven italiano había decidido volver a su casa, a pesar de que su madre tardaría en volver. A las seis menos había llegado un vecino al portal que le había permitido entrar en el edificio. Lovino e había apoyado en la puerta de su casa y había cerrado los ojos. Se había quedado dormido en seguida, ya sin escuchar música. Su madre le había encontrado dormido y, sorprendida, frunció un poco el ceño. No era la primera vez que a su primogénito le ocurría eso.

El chico no cenó y se fue directo a la cama. Después de haber dormido más de diez horas seguidas, Lovino había preparado sus cosas y había comenzado a mandarle mensajes al móvil de su hermano sobre las seis de la mañana, cansado de tanto dormir.

A las ocho en punto de la mañana había salido de su casa, en dirección al instituto, pero en vez de ir hacia allí, cambió de rumbo y se metió en una boca de metro, sin detenerse mucho a pensar para no echarse atrás en el último momento.

Quizás esto era una estupidez sin sentido, pero de todas formas, quería comprobarlo.

Era una cosa que había decidido ayer, mientras estaba en el metro escuchando música.

Fue directo hacia donde había ido el día anterior y esperó. Notó claramente que estaba enrojeciendo, todo aquello le daba mucha vergüenza, pero era algo que quería y necesitaba.

Se sentó en el suelo a esperar, muriéndose interiormente de vergüenza. Al fin, después de más de diez minutos, le vio aparecer.

Iba vestido casual, iba mirando distraídamente a la gente de alrededor, sonriendo casi imperceptiblemente.

Lovino se levantó rápidamente y se frotó los pantalones para quitarse la posible suciedad del asqueroso suelo.

Repitiéndose que no tenia nada que temer, fijó sus ojos en los del otro, esperando que le vieran.

Cuando éste le vio, sonrió bobamente y fue corriendo, literalmente, hacia el. Estuvo a punto de abrazar al italiano, pero en el último momento se detuvo, quizás le espantaría.

-¡Lovi! ¿ De nuevo por aquí?-Dijo Antonio estúpidamente.

-Sí. Y no me llames así, bastardo-Respondió el aludido cruzándose de brazos y evitando la mirada del español, con la cara completamente colorada.

-Jeje, perdón, no sabía que te molestara. Es un apodo tierno…

-No me gustan los apodos-Cortó Lovino secamente.

El español le miró en silencio perdiendo la sonrisa, un poco decepcionado. Lovino, al ver que quizás la había cagado, se apresuró a calmar el ambiente

-Pero no me importan mucho tampoco-Dijo con un deje de preocupación. No quería que Antonio se molestara con él. Para un chico que le caía bien…

El español retomó la sonrisa, con ganas de abrazar al chico. Cuando se sonrojaba de esa manera se veía tan mono.

-¿Entonces me estás dando permiso para llamarte por un mote? Gracias, Lovi-Dijo feliz y malignamente Antonio.

-¡Yo no he dicho eso!

-Pero se sobreentiende, jeje.

Lovino bufó mirando al suelo, aunque interiormente estaba contento de que le cayera bien a alguien y pudiera bromear con ese alguien.

Antonio pensó que había hecho enfadar al italiano, así que cambió de tema

-Pero dime, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Me estabas … esperando?-Preguntó alzando una ceja.

Lovino se sintió enrojecer terriblemente, y apretó lo ojos mientras se debatía entre mentir o no a Antonio.

-Bueno… digamos que he estado pensando en la propuesta que me hiciste el otro día…-Empezó Lovino.

Esto sí que le extrañó al español.

-¿Mi… propuesta?-Preguntó perdido.

-Sí, maldición, tu propuesta sobre ser …amigos-Respondió el menor clavando la mirada en el suelo.

-¡Aaaaah! Esa propuesta-Recordó Antonio.

-Claro, idiota, ¿Qué otra propuesta me has hecho? En fin, el caso es que lo he estado considerando… y he llegado a la conclusión de que no creo que esté tan mal ser amigo tuyo, bastardo-Dijo haciendo algunas pausas el italiano.

-¿¡En serio!? Qué bien, Lovi- Dijo sonriendo Antonio, mirando tiernamente a Lovino, quien se estaba mirando los zapatos y estaba quitándose un padrastro de un pulgar, aparentando fingida indiferencia.

-¿Dónde vives?-Preguntó Lovino

-Por San Blas, ¿Y tú?

-Lavapiés

-Umm…-Dijo pensativo Antonio-Vivimos un poco lejos

-P-pero eso no importa, ¡maldición! Nos podemos ver en el centro. Además, me tienes que enseñar la ciudad, me lo prometiste

Antonio sonrió, recordando que de hecho, el no se lo había prometido, solo lo había propuesto. Pero que el chico aceptara le llenó de entusiasmo.

-Claro que te tengo que enseñar la ciudad. ¡Seguro que te encantará Madrid!

Los dos chicos se cambiaron los móviles y fijaron un día para que se vieran y Antonio le enseñara al italiano la ciudad.

Después de este encuentro, Lovino se fue directo al instituto. No todo iba tan mal en verdad. Solamente que el instituto estaba lleno de cabrones, exceptuando a Lili, Eli y Emma…

Empezó a llevarse mejor con estas tres y a soltarse más hablando, deseando que llegase ya el día en el que había quedado con Antonio...


	3. Chapter 3

-¿Qué?

-¿…Que si entonces vienes al final esta tarde o qué?-Preguntó por tercera vez Emma, con una expresión de enfado en su cara.

Estaban en la cafetería del instituto, como todos los recreos. Lovino estaba bastante distraído pensando en sus cosas. Últimamente todo había sido bastante confuso. Habían pasado ya un par de semanas desde que se había encontrado a Antonio por primera vez en el metro. Aunque pareciese extraño, aquel español que le había parecido un loco sociópata la primera vez que se cruzó con él, se había convertido en una persona cercana para el italiano. Hablaban mucho por mensajes de móvil a pesar de ser dos personas completamente opuestas y diferentes. Aunque también tenían gustos comunes, como algunos grupos de música, películas, libros…

No habían quedado todavía para ver la ciudad, por que Antonio no podía por sus horarios en la universidad y también por todos los exámenes que estaba teniendo Lovino en la escuela, pero aun así, casi todos los días se veían en el metro. Tenían una hora en la que a ambos les venía bien(a las tres, cuando Lovino ya había acabado las clases y Antonio había terminado su turno en la cafetería en la que trabajaba) y aunque fuesen poco menos de diez minutos, los dos chicos podían verse.

-Bueno, tendré que ver si puedo. Creo que sí-Dijo Lovino desinteresadamente mirando el libro que tenía en las manos, uno que tenía que leerse para la clase de literatura.

-Hemos quedado a las puertas del instituto, para que tú no te pierdas-Dijo Eli, mirando al chico mientras se llevaba un trozo de patata frita a la boca. Lovino frunció en ceño al ver eso. Eli nunca cambiaría. Todos los días se compraba un paquete de lo que fuese en la cafetería. Cuando no eran patatas fritas, eran bollicaos, y cuando no eran bollicaos eran chucherías y demás porquerías varias.

-Ya te tengo dicho que dejes de comer tantas mierdas, te sentarán mal-Respondió Lovino con una mirada acusadora.

Eli le miró con una extraña mueca entre enfado y resignación y, acto seguido, le saltó al cuello abrazándole.

-Aaaaaw, pero que adorable que eres Lovi, siempre preocupándote por nosotras.

-Q-quita de encima de mí, maldita loca-Tartamudeó el italiano sintiendo su rostro enrojecer por tanto contacto físico.

-Aaaaaw, eres demasiado lindo, Lovi-Siguió Eli, dándole un beso en la mejilla enrojecida de Lovino. Mientras, Emma y Lili se reían, la primera más estruendosamente, atrayendo algunas miradas de estudiantes de otras mesas.

-Ni que estuvieras enamorada de mí, idiota-Dijo un bastante sonrojado Lovino, apartando a Eli de encima de él.

-Lo siento, Lovi, pero a mi me van los chicos más mayores que yo-Dijo la chica quitándose de encima del chico.

-Pues no lo parece, haciendo todas esas tonterías de niños chicos. Ningún chico mayor que tú podría tomarte en serio con esa actitud-Respondió Lovino quitándose de encima las migas de la comida basura que su amiga le había dejado al abrazarle.

-Pues que sepas que con esas 'tonterías'-Dijo Eli simulando las comillas con los dedos-Atraigo a muchos chicos mayores que yo.

Dicho esto, la morena se levantó orgullosa de su sitio y fue caminando hasta una papelera de una manera que se podría calificar 'sexy', en donde tiró la bolsa vacía de lo que fuese que había estado comiendo, mientras Lovino le miraba con desaprobación.

-No deberías andar así-Dijo centrando su atención de nuevo en su libro.

-¿Así como?-Preguntó Eli mientras sacaba una libreta de su mochila y se ponía a estudiar.

-Así, tan fresca como has andado antes.

Eli soltó una risotada parecida a las que Emma solía soltar y tocó de manera afectiva el cabello del italiano.

-¿Celoso quizás?-Preguntó la morena alzando una ceja.

-Más quisieras-Respondió Lovino sin prestar mucha atención a lo que decía.

-¿Entonces te gusta alguien?

-Mm…-Se lo pensó el chico-Puede

-¿Puede?

-Exacto-Dijo Lovino divertido, sin pensar en donde podría desembocar la conversación.

-¿Se trata de alguien del insti?

-Emmm-Pensó el chico. Mierda, ¿A qué había estado jugando? Ahora Eli pensaba que realmente le gustaba alguien, cuando en realidad no era así… Aunque…AAAAAH ¡NO! ¿¡Por qué demonios se le había venido Antonio a la mente justo en ese instante!?

Mientras, las tres chicas observaban como cambiaba por momentos la cara del italiano. Al principio era pensativa. Luego había sido relajada, y finalmente se había ido enrojeciendo hasta que había puesto una cara de psicópata.

-AAAAAH-Gritó levantándose y yéndose de allí, directo hacia algún sitio en el que aclararse las ideas.

-Por su cara diría que está bastante enamorado-Dijo Emma divertida mientras observaba a su compañero irse corriendo.

-Quizás es alguna de nosotras la afortunada-Comentó Eli pasando de página sin despegar la vista del cuaderno.

-Sería muy romántico si fuese así…-Dijo Lili soñadora, mientras recargaba su mentón en la mano, la cual estaba apoyada encima de la mesa.

-¿En serio te gusta Lovino, Lili?-Preguntó descaradamente Eli, mirando sonriente a su amiga. Ésta se sonrojó negando rápidamente con la cabeza.

-¡No es así! Solo opino que el hecho de que Lovino enamorado sería tierno y romántico, nada más-Dijo agachando la cabeza, sin querer mirar a ninguna de sus dos amigas, por que si lo hacía, estas descubrirían que la mentira era demasiado evidente.

-Yaaa-Dijo Eli dando una patada juguetona a la rubia sonrojada por debajo de la mesa.

-Podrías aprovechar esta tarde para hablar con él y conocerle a fondo, ya sabes. Podrías intentar que te cuente cosas sobre su vida, pues no suele hablar mucho sobre ese tema-Dijo Emma mirando tiernamente a su amiga.

-Es verdad, esta tarde quizás venga-Dijo Lili alzando la cabeza al frente mirando a Eli con una gran sonrisa en el rostro-… pero hay un problema-Dijo Lili bajando tristemente la cabeza.

-¿Cuál?-Preguntó Emma preocupada. No había visto en muchas ocasiones a Lili decaída.

-Soy demasiado tímida para hablar con los chicos. Siempre me corto cuando estoy con ellos. Me da mucha vergüenza…

-Pero si vamos a estar nosotras también. No te preocupes, te ayudaremos a que entables una buena conversación con él-Dijo Eli guiñándole un ojo a su amiga

-Ojalá sea así…-Murmuró Lili tan bajo que no se oyó ni ella, mientras pensaba en lo que podría pasar aquella tarde.

Por otra parte, el italiano del gracioso rizo estaba en los cuartos de baños de los chicos echándose agua a la cara intentado no pensar en Antonio.

-Nomegustanomegustanomegustanomegusta-Repetía sin cesar, meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro como queriendo echar así a Antonio de su cabeza.

Después de unos largos minutos, Lovino se calmó y se dispuso a volver junto con sus amigas en la cafetería, pero justo bajando las escaleras sonó el timbre que anunciaba el fin del recreo.

Entró al aula justo cuando el maestro se acababa de sentar en su silla y comenzaba a sacar el libro para dar la clase.

Lovino fue hacia su asiento intentando evitar a sus amigas, que intentarían sonsacarle quien le gustaba (aunque obvio, nadie le gustaba… Mierda, de nuevo acababa de pensar en Antonio). Respirando profundamente para no montar una escena parecida a la de antes, se sentó en su asiento y buscó el libro de texto en la maleta.

Mierda.

Era matematicas la asignatura que tocaba

Resoplando, cogió sus cosas y fue a sentarse con Emma como siempre que tocaba mates. Ésta sonrió pícaramente al ver al chico, que le rehuía la mirada a posta.

-Y bien… No respondiste a lo de antes-Susurró la joven mientras el profesor comenzaba a explicar.

-No se de qué estás hablando-Respondió el italiano, fingiendo estar bastante atento a lo que se estaba explicando.

-Sabes perfectamente qué te estoy diciendo, así que deja de hacerte el sueco.

-Pues no sé…

-Dejad de hablar, Lovino y Emma-Interrumpió el maestro a los estudiantes, que se callaron, dejando que el maestro siguiera dando clases.

-Averiguaré quien es tu amor tan secreto-Susurró Emma muy bajito, de forma que solo Lovino pudiera oírle.

-Pues me da que no hay nada que averiguar-Susurró igual de bajo el moreno, mirando desinteresadamente a la pizarra, aunque sin tener la más remota idea sobre lo que estaba escrito en ella.

-Jejeje eso está por ver-Dijo la rubia, dando la conversación por finalizada.

El resto de la hora fue aburrido para ambos, que estaban perdidos en sus respectivos pensamientos.

La sirena pitó. Emma se levantó con intención de salir al pasillo a charlar con sus amigas y Lovino, pero éste seguía sentado en la silla, inmerso en sus pensamientos. Emma tuvo que poner su mano delante del moreno y chistarla para que éste le prestara atención.

-Escucha, Lovino-Empezó, una vez que chico le prestó atención-Te voy a dejar el libro de matemáticas para que lo fotocopies o algo. Al menos la parte de ejercicios o la que consideres oportuna, para no tener que armar todo este lío cada vez que tengamos mates, ¿sí?

Lovino asintió firmemente, tomando el libro que su amiga le tendía y guardándolo en su mochila.

Las tres chicas y Lovino salieron al pasillo a charlar, hasta que llegó la maestra de la clase siguiente y tuvieron que entrar de nuevo al aula.

Las horas siguientes pasaron volando, a pesar de ser aburridas. Cuando el timbre sonó dando por finalizada la última de las clases, el grupo de amigos recogió sus cosas y se reunieron en las puertas del instituto.

-Bueno, Lili y yo nos tenemos que ir ya-Dijo Eli dando un suave codazo a su amiga, quien sonrió tímidamente despidiéndose de Emma y Lovino.

-Bien. Ahora te contaré todo lo que tendrás que hacer esta tarde para que triunfes-Dijo Eli emocionada abrazando a la rubia menor cuando hubieron perdido de vista a los otros dos. Lili se limitó a mover ligeramente la cabeza, algo perdida.

-¿Eh?¿Qué quieres decir?-Preguntó la muchacha observando a la morena, quien parecía estar bastante emocionada.

-Pues tu cita con Lovi, claro está.

-¿C-cita? N-no digas tonterías, por favor Eli… si Emma y tú venís, no será una cita, sino una quedada-Razonó la menor.

-Pero quizás puede que surja un imprevisto a última hora y Emma y yo nos tengamos que largar, dejándoos a ti y Lovi solos-Dijo maligna Eli a su amiga.

-¿Qué? ¡No podéis dejarme sola con él! Me da mucha vergüenza ya de por si hablar con el cuando estáis Emma y tu delante, así que imagínate lo que pasaría si estuviéramos solo el y yo…-Dijo apenada la rubia, mirando al suelo.

Habían llegado al portal de Lili. Estaban paradas junto a él, esperando a que Lili sacara las llaves de su casa.

-Bueeeeno, quizás nos podamos quedar-Dijo divertida Eli.

-¡No! Quiero que estéis. Las dos. Por lo que por favor, no faltéis-Pidió en un tono autoritario poco común la pequeña muchacha rubia, que en ese momento estaba colorada tanto por la vergüenza como por el enfado que la morena le estaba produciendo con sus tonterías.

-Está bien. No faltaremos, aunque estropearemos el aire romántico…-Cedió la mayor.

-Además… él solo me ve como una amiga-Murmuró tristemente Lili, dando la espalda a su amiga y comenzando a abrir la puerta del portal.

-Ahí está la cosa. Tienes que pasar de ser su amiga a ser algo más-Le respondió su amiga, que le había escuchado-Adiós, hasta esta tarde. A las seis al final. No llegues tarde.

La morena se despidió de su amiga con un movimiento de mano y siguió su camino.

* * *

Lovino y Emma vieron a las otras dos chicas alejarse en dirección opuesta a la que el chico solía ir.

-¿Hoy no te recoge tu hermano?-Preguntó Lovino al ver que su amiga estaba parada frente a la puerta del instituto.

-Sí, pero tiene que venir un poco más tarde-Explicó la muchacha mientras sacaba de su maleta papel y lápiz. Se puso a hacer unos extraños garabatos. Lovino no apartó la mirada de la chica, con el ceño fruncido. No sabía si acompañarla hasta que la recogieran o irse.

-Bueno, yo creo que me voy a ir yendo ya…-Soltó Lovino mientras daba pasos cortos y lentos, separándose de Emma.

-¡Espera!-Exclamó Emma guardando sus pertenencias en la mochila y tendiéndole lo que acababa de apuntar a su amigo. Éste miró el papel con el ceño fruncido, cogiéndolo dudoso.

-¿Qué se supone que es esto?-Viendo el extraño croquis que acababa de hacer su amiga.

-Mira-Dijo Emma poniéndose a su lado, dispuesta a explicarle-Esto es una especie de mapa, para que sepas como llegar a mi casa.

-¿A tu casa?-Preguntó descolocado Lovino.

-Claro, para que me devuelvas el libro de mates, tonto-Rió la chiquilla-A ver, éste es el instituto…

Estuvo explicándole durante un par de minutos como se llegaba desde el instituto a su casa, hasta que finalmente a Lovino le quedó claro.

-Está bien. Pues supongo que estaré en tu casa sobre las… ¿cinco y media?

-Acuérdate de que hemos quedado aquí a las seis-Recordó Emma.

-Vale, pues a las… seis menos cuarto, y así venimos tu y yo juntos hasta aquí-Dijo Lovino.

-Está bien. Pues hasta luego-Dijo Emma sonriente, dándole un pequeño beso al moreno en la mejilla. Éste se sonrojó bastante e intentó actuar natural.

-Eeeeh si, bueno, hasta luego-Se despidió Lovino serio, aunque con la cara tan roja como un tomate.

Anduvo hasta el final de la calle y se volteó a ver a Emma. Su hermano acababa de llegar y le estaba tendiendo el casco de la moto. Ésta lo cogió y se lo puso, y luego se subió rápidamente a la moto. En seguida había desaparecido. Lovino se tranquilizó sabiendo que su amiga ya no estaba sola esperando.

El italiano se apresuró y fue a paso rápido al metro. Quizás Antonio ya se había ido, pues habían pasado ya unos cuantos minutos…

Llegó con el corazón desbocado, encontrándose con que el español estaba guardando su guitarra en la funda, preparándose para irse. Lovino sonrió muy levemente y se acercó a él.

-Hola.

El español, que estaba arrodillado en el suelo, alzó la vista y se topó con ese par de ojos café que le miraban desde las alturas. Antonio sonrió dulcemente y se puso en pie.

-Lovi, cuánto tiempo-Dijo abrazando al menor, quien no le abrazó de vuelta, pero tampoco se apartó.

-Joder, pero si nos vimos ayer, idiota-Refunfuñó Lovino.

-Como sea, hoy tengo prisa y me tengo que ir-Dijo Antonio poniendo una mueca triste en su cara.

-No me importa-Respondió Lovino, intentado sonar indiferente.

-Claro que te importa. Si has venido justo para verme-Dijo sonriendo esta vez Antonio, abrazándose de nuevo a Lovino. Éste se sonrojó muchísimo, pero como Antonio no le veía la cara poco le importaba

-Aaah, deja de decir estupideces-Gritó el menor, intentado quitarse a Antonio de encima.

-Pero si es verdad-Rió Antonio

-Cállate. Además, ¿tu no tenías tanta prisa hoy o qué?

-Es verdad. Me voy ya, que tengo una comida familiar. ¡Adiós!-Dijo despidiéndose Antonio, abrazando por última vez a Lovino, yéndose mientras se despedía con la mano.

-Adiós, idiota…-Dijo Lovino una vez que ya estaba solo.

Arrastrando los pies, salió del metro. La verdad era que le hubiera gustado que Antonio no se hubiese ido tan temprano aquel día. Para un día que tenía realmente ganas de hablar con él y contarle cosas…

Cuando llegó a su casa, Lovino se encontró que estaba vacía, como siempre. Su madre estaba trabajando, y como todos los días, le había dejado la comida ya preparada. El italiano la calentó en el microondas y fue a comer los macarrones a la boloñesa al salón.

Se puso a zapear y dejó una cadena de bromas y chistes. No prestó mucha atención a lo que estaba viendo, pues su mente estaba en Antonio… ojalá el idiota ese tuviese tiempo para quedar y le enseñase de una buena vez Madrid. Quizás lo que estaba haciendo era evitarle… aunque eso no tenía mucho sentido, viendo como se portaba cuando estaba con él. Parecía que guardaba una sonrisa especial para él, aunque eso sonase jodidamente cursi.

Terminó de comer la pasta y llevó el plato al lavavajillas. Por una vez en su vida, se sintió útil, pues no lo dejó en remojo como hacía siempre, sino que lo lavó y lo puso a escurrir. Normalmente eso la hacía su madre. Y cuando estaba en Italia, quien hacía eso solía ser Feli.

Sintió una punzada en el corazón al recordar a su querido hermano. ¿Y si de nuevo estaba sufriendo bulling? Lo más seguro era que sí. Después de todo, no sabía defenderse. Lovino siempre lo había tenido que sacar de esas situaciones…

Cogiendo el teléfono, Lovino marcó a su antigua casa, importándole un carajo el pedazo de factura que iba a llegar el mes siguiente. Tras varios tonos, alguien cogió el teléfono al otro lado de la línea

-¿Sí?-Preguntó una voz insegura. Lovino sonrió tiernamente.

-Soy yo, fratello idiota-Respondió Lovino. No tardó en escuchar al otro lado un grito de alegría. Tuvo que alejarse el teléfono de la oreja para no quedarse sordo. Cuando Feli dejó de gritar, lo acercó de nuevo.

-Escucha, esto que te voy a preguntar es importante y no me puedes mentir, ¿entendiste?-Dijo Lovino con tono serio. Feli, por su parte, se acojonó.

-C-claro que no te voy a mentir, fratello. Dime-Dijo tartamudeando su hermano con voz temblorosa.

-¿Cómo estás?-Preguntó el gemelo mayor seriamente. Feli se quedó bastante descolocado. ¿Esa era la pregunta importante?

-B-bien… ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?-Dijo con unas risillas intentado tranquilizar a su sobreprotector hermano.

-Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero-Dijo Lovino cortante-Así que te lo preguntaré de nuevo, ¿Cómo estás?

-En serio que estoy bien. De verdad, fratello. Cuando te fuiste papá me cambió de colegio. Ahí hice muchos amigos. Todos son muy simpáticos. Estoy seguros que todos de caerían genial por que además...-Empezó Feli bastante alegre.

-Está bien-Le cortó su hermano, sonriendo ampliamente. Sabía cuando hablaba su hermano estando contento y cuando estaba triste o preocupado-Te creo.

-¿Sí? Que bien. A ver si puedes venir a visitarme. Quiero presentarte a todos mis nuevos amigos.

-Ya veremos…-Dijo Lovino esbozando una sonrisa cargada de tristeza. Sabía que sería muy difícil convencer a su madre para eso-Bueno, solo era eso, Feliciano. Te echo de menos…

-Yo a ti también-Dijo su hermano, bastante melancólico-Te extraño de veras, fratello…

-En fin… me tengo que ir. Adiós-Dijo Lovino colgando.

-Adiós-Dijo Feli, aunque su hermano ya había colgado.

Tras haberse asegurado de cómo se sentía su hermano, Lovino cogió el libro que Emma le había dejado aquella mañana y bajó a la papelería que había debajo de su casa.

Después de unos largos diez minutos, el libro de matemáticas ya estaba fotocopiado. Pagó y se fue de nuevo hacia su apartamento. Eran las cinco y cuarto. En media hora tenía que estar en casa de Emma. Cogió el croquis que ésta le había hecho ante, lo metió en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón y se preparó para irse. Antes de salir por la puerta, le escribió una nota a su madre explicando que había salido y que volvería tarde. La pegó con un papel adhesivo a la puerta de la entrada, cogió el libro de Emma, que ya se le estaba olvidando (se maldijo internamente por esto) y salió.

Comenzó a andar a paso tranquilo y no muy rápido por las calles de Madrid, que estaban bastantes concurridas. Muchas personas hacían cola en sitios para comprar boletos de la lotería de navidad y creaban colas larguísimas

Cuando llegó a la puerta del instituto, sacó el croquis del bolsillo. La letra de Emma era bastante incomprensible, así que al moreno le tomo unos cuantos minutos entender el nombre de todos los lugares que aparecían escritos. Sin más demora, se guardó de nuevo el papelillo siguiendo las instrucciones de Emma, yendo a un paso más rápido que antes.

Finalmente llegó a un bloque de pisos bastante alto. Lovino consultó por última vez el papel de su amiga y pitó al porterillo. Miró la hora en su móvil y soltó un pequeño suspiro. Llegaba puntual, cosa bastante extraña en él. Sin preguntar de quien se trataba, le abrieron el portal y fue lentamente hacia el ascensor Lovino entró algo inseguro, después de todo no conocía a Emma bastante. ¿Y si en verdad le pensaba raptar o algo parecido?

Mientras Lovino seguía planteándose más dudas tan extremistas, el ascensor llegó a su destino. Se bajó y pitó al timbre de casa de Emma. Se oían muchas voces de fondo. ¿Y si era una mafia? Cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Cuando estaba pensando huir rápidamente por las escaleras y no volver ahí más, la puerta se abrió rápidamente y una cálida voz le dio la bienvenida.

-¡Lovino!-Oyó que le gritaba y se le abalanzaba encima suya.

El aludido había abierto los ojos mientras entraba en shock. ¿Qué carajos hacía Antonio en casa de Emma?

-¡Lovi!-Oyó a Emma que le llamaba. No la veía, pues al cuerpo de Antonio no se lo permitia, pero sintió como ella se unía al abrazo. Cuando salió del shock, intentó apartar a los otros dos jóvenes.

-Quitaos de encima de mí, bastardos-Gritó intentado separarse.

Emma se separó, pero Antonio siguió apretándole fuertemente hacía sí. Cuando por fin se separó Lovino vio que tenía una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

-¿Has visto, Em? Esto es el destino-Dijo Antonio codeando a Emma, quien miró con una extraña sonrisa al italiano.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-Preguntó Lovino con la cara como tan colorado un semáforo-¿Qué haces en casa de Emma? Al final va a resultar que sí que eres un acosador.

Tras decir esto, emma y Antonio estallaron en carcajadas. Cuando pararon, Antonio le explicó todo

-Verás, Emma y yo somos primos. Y hoy había reunión familiar aquí, en su casa.

-Ah-Dijo únicamente Lovino. Un silencio les envolvió a los tres, hasta que Lovino lo rompió acordándose del motivo de su visita

-Emma, traje tu libro de matemáticas-Dijo dándole a la chica el objeto.

-Ah gracias. Pasa, no te quedes en la puerta-Gritó Emma mientras se iba a guardar el libro.

Antonio y Lovino se quedaron solos. Éste último dirigió la mirada al suelo, bastante avergonzado

-¿Sabes? Emma me ha dicho que si me apetecía que me podía ir con ella esta tarde-Empezó Antonio, rompiendo el silencio-Y pensaba no ir, pues hoy tengo mucho sueño y lo único que me apetece es llegar a mi casa y ponerme a dormir. Pero ahora que he visto que tú también vas, he decidido a ir. Después de todo, tenemos una promesa, ¿No es cierto?-Preguntó Antonio guiñándole un ojo a Lovino.

-Me trae sin cuidado lo que hagas o dejes de hacer-Respondió el italiano cruzando los brazos y mirando al suelo. En el fondo sabía que eso no era para nada cierto. Que Antonio fuera sería algo genial…

-Bueno, ya estoy lista, vámonos-La voz de Emma le sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Al final yo también voy, prima-Dijo Antonio abrazando a la chica.

-¿En serio? ¡Guay!-Exclamó su prima, cogiendo las llaves de la casa y saliendo de la casa.

Tardaron poco en llegar a las puertas del instituto. Durante el camino, Emma le explicó a Lovino que ella era belga, y su hermano holandés, pero que a los cinco años se habían mudado a Madrid. Antonio era su primo por parte de madre, y él y Emma siempre habían sido muy cercanos. Sin embargo, Antonio se llevaba fatal con Vincent, el hermano de Emma.

Cuando finalmente llegaron, Lili y Eli ya estaban esperándoles allí. La primera parecía bastante nerviosa y emocionada, y la segunda levantó bastante las cejas al ver que Antonio venía. Saludó a todos y se enganchó del brazo de Antonio.

-¿Tienes algo que contarme?-Preguntó al español, quien se rascó la cabeza, perdiendo su habitual sonrisa.

Lovino, al ver esta escena, sintió como si algo se rompiese dentro de él.

-Hola, Lovino-Dijo Lili tímidamente. Apartando los ojos de Antonio, el italiano los fijó en Lili. Se veía bastante hermosa. Llevaba un peinado bastante bonito, que recogía los pelos de la cara, y Lovino podría jurara que llevaba maquillaje.

-Hola-Dijo rudo

-¿Cómo estás?-Preguntó Lili.

Habían comenzado a andar hacia un lugar que Lovino no conocía. Emma iba con Lili y él, mientras que Antonio y Eli iban pasos detrás hablando cogidos del brazo.

-¿Qué es lo que hay entre tu primo y Eli?-Preguntó a Emma el chico italiano.

-¿Celoso?-Preguntó Emma con una extraña sonrisa.

-Para nada. Es mera curiosidad-Respondió Lovino intentando no ruborizarse.

-Yaaa. Bueno. Es complicado-Empezó Emma-Tu sabes que Eli tiene mucha fama entre los tíos, ¿No? Bueno, pues Eli comenzó a salir hace un año con un amigo de Antonio, Gilbert. Les iba muy bien y era el chico con quien Eli más tiempo había estado. Entonces apareció otro chico en la vida de Eli: Roderich. Él y Gilbert ya se conocían, y se llevaban como el perro y el gato. Al final, Eli acabó dejando a Gilbert por Roderich. Gilbert se quedó muy dolido por esto, pero como quería lo mejor para Eli, la dejó ir. Hace poco, Eli y Roderich cortaron, por que ella se dio cuenta de que no debería haber dejado a Gilbert. Dijo que Roderich podía ser divertido e interesante al principio, pero en una relación era bastante agobiante. Así que Eli le pidió a Gilbert volver, y él se lo está pensando. Él quiere volver, pero se siente como el segundo plato de Eli. Así que ahí están. No se sabe como va a acabar esto. Antonio a veces hace de intermediario de los dos, como ahora.

Después de haber oído la historia de la vida amorosa de Eli, Lovino sintió como que se quitaba un peso de encima.

-Entonces, no hay nada entre ella y Antonio…-Comentó Lovino en voz baja.

-Así es-Respondió Lili, que le había oído.

Siguieron hablando y llegaron a un parque. El resto de la tarde fue bastante divertida para todos, o eso parecía.

Lovino apartó un momento a Lili de los demás, que estaban bastante enfrascados en una conversación estúpida sobre algo estúpido que le había pasado a Antonio en la universidad.

-¿Por qué tienes los ojos vidriosos? ¿Estás llorando?-Preguntó Lovino preocupado a la menor de todos. Los ojos aguamarina de Lili habían perdido su brillo habitual, y ahora estaban como si fuera a llorar o ya hubiese llorado.

-No es nada, estoy bien de verdad-Dijo Lili pasándose la mano por los ojos. Nada estaba yendo como había planeado. Hasta Eli parecía haberse olvidado de lo que le había dicho por la tarde.

-Claro que te pasa algo. Cuéntame. Después de todo somos amigos, ¿O no?-Dijo tajante Lovino. Se sentía fatal al ver a Lili así. Lili era una persona demasiado alegre y tranquila, pero en esos momentos parecía que algo se había apagado en ella.

-Dime….-Comenzó Lili- A ti te gusta Antonio, ¿Verdad?

Aquello pilló a Lovino totalmente por sorpresa. Sintió como toda la sangre de su cuerpo se agolpaba en sus mejillas.

-¡N-no digas tonterías! ¡Por supuesto que no me gusta ese maldito bastardo de la guitarra!-exclamó Lovino.

-¿Cómo sabes que toca la guitarra? No lo ha dicho, al menos hoy-Dijo Lili atravesando con sus ojos a Lovino.

-Y-yo…

Lovino le contó todo a Lili. Cómo se habían conocido, la primera vez que se lo encontró en el metro, todas las veces que lo veía después de clase…

-Te estás enamorando-Dijo al final Lili.

-¿P-por qué dices eso?-Preguntó de repente asustado Lovino.

-Solo hay que ver la manera en que lo miras. Dices que es un bastardo y más insultos sobre él. Pero tus ojos al verle dicen lo contrario.

Lovino se quedó pensativo unos instantes hasta que Lili volvió a hablar.

-Te juro que no le diré nada a Emma ni a Eli, si es lo que te preocupa.

-B-bueno, yo… no se si me gusta, la verdad-Dijo derrotado.

-Pues parece que tu a el sí-Dijo Lili con una pequeña sonrisa.

En ese momento, Antonio apareció detrás de Lovino, apretujándole en un abrazo

-¿P-pero que haces, maldito bastardo? ¡Suéltame!-Exigió Lovino.

-Me voy. Solo te estaba dando un beso de despedida-Respondió el español, con una sonrisa.

-Adiós-Dijo simplemente Lovino.

-Ahora que eres amigo de Emma tengo la impresión de que nos veremos más a menudo-Dijo Antonio alejándose.

-¿Qué quieres decir, bastardo?-Preguntó Lovino siguiéndole.

-Aaah, es una sorpresa

-¡Odio las sorpresas, idiota!-Gritó Lovino al español

Antonio le guiño un ojo y siguió caminando. Lovino frunció el ceño y volvió junto con sus amigas.

-Bueno, yo me tengo que ir ya….-Dijo Lili mirando la hora en su reloj.

-Venga, te acompaño-Le respondió Eli sonriendo a su amiga-Adiós

-Adiós-Dijeron los otros dos, viendo como las otras dos muchachas se alejaban.

-Ay, que bien me lo he pasado estar tarde, ¿Tú no? Al final resulta que Gilbert está pensando en lo de volver conmigo y lo más seguro es que si… pero no es seguro-Dijo Eli una vez que habían dejado atrás a Emma y Lovino.

-¿En serio? Qué bien-Dijo Lili intentando no sonar triste.

-¿Y al final lo tuyo con Lovi cómo ha ido?

-Pues… no se, me he dado cuenta de que en verdad lo que siento por el no es amor, es… no se, amistad. Lo quiero como un hermano-Dijo Lili intentado proteger el secreto de Lovino o la cosa extraña que éste sentía hacia Antonio.

-¿Ah si? La verdad es que Lovi es bastante adorable, pero yo lo quiero como tu, como a un hermano-Dijo la morena sonriendo, llegando a casa de Lili. Se despidieron y Eli continúo su camino.

* * *

Por otra parte, Lovino y Emma decidieron coger el autobús para volver, que les dejaba justo enfrente de la escuela.

-Me parece increíble que no nos hayas contado que conocías a mi primo-Dijo Emma sonriendo a Lovino.

-¿Y eso?-pregunto el moreno.

-Pues por que es interesante conocer a los amigos de mi primo-Rió Emma.

-Ja-ja-Dijo Lovino mirando por la ventana. El resto del trayecto se lo pasaron hablando sobre temas triviales. Cuando llegaron a la parada, se bajaron haciendo algunas tonterías.

-Bueno, me voy-Dijo Emma dando un beso en la mejilla a Lovino como en la tarde-Adiós

-Adiós-Dijo Lovino frunciendo el ceño. Emma rio al verlo y se despidió con la mano. Lovino le correspondió el gesto y se fue hacia su casa.

Al llegar, su madre ya estaba en casa. Viendo la televisión. Lovino la saludó y fue a hacerse algo para cenar. Como le daba pereza, simplemente se tomó un yogur como cena y se quedó viendo la televisión con su madre, contándole como e había ido el día.

Por la noche, cuando estaba a punto de quedarse dormido, pensó en Antonio antes de quedarse dormido y murmuró algo arecido a 'bastardo idiota'.

* * *

**¡Yay!, por fin pude actualizar después de tanto tiempo :') en este capitulo he metido más conversación que en el anterior, que casi ni había xD. En fin, espero que les esté gustando leerlo tanto como a mí escribirlo :3**


	4. Chapter 4

Por fin había terminado el trimestre y ya habían empezado al fin las ansiadas vacaciones de Navidad. Las calles de la capital española estaban abarrotadas a más no poder. Muchos compraban la lotería, llenando incluso calles de colas de personas que esperaban su turno. Por otra parte, otros hacían sus compras navideñas. Los más jóvenes salían con los amigos a las plazas para pasar el rato, y este era el caso de nuestro protagonista, Lovino Vargas.

A regañadientes había aceptado salir a dar una vuelta con Emma y los demás. No tenía ninguna gana de salir fuera de casa con el frío que estaba haciendo, pero la belga podía llegar a ser muy insistente, por lo que al final tuvo que acceder, después de que la chica le llenara el móvil de mensajes y llamadas.

Se habían pasado la tarde dando vueltas de un lado a otro de la ciudad, entrando a parques, tiendas y al final habían acabado en una cafetería que se encontraba cercana a la Plaza Mayor.

Lovino miraba distraido por la ventana, pensando en otras cosas muy lejanas a las que estaban hablando el resto.

-¿Y tú, Lovi?-Oyó que le llamaban. Volvió a la tierra y se encontró con cuatro pares de ojos mirándole. Se puso nervioso, no le gustaba que le mirara tanta gente y menos así, sabiendo que estaba en las nubes.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó muerto de vergüenza. Eli no paraba de decirle que siempre estaba en su mundo y nunca prestaba atención a lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Más de una vez al chico le entraron ganas de soltarle una bordería, pero se contenía.

-Que qué vas a hacer en nochebuena y nochevieja. Tío, estás en babia-Le soltó mordaz Gilbert, el novio de Eli que se había unido a la quedada y que en ese instante tenía a Eli agarrada de la cintura. Mientras ésta descansaba su cabeza en su hombro. Al final, habían vuelto a pesar de todo, y parecían estar ambos más felices que nunca.

-Ehhh... pues no lo sé. Y no estoy en babia, solo me había distraido un momento-Dijo mirando con odio las pupilas rojizas del albino. Le había conocido ese mismo día, y ya le odiaba con todo su ser. Podría ser buena gente, pero Lovino no se lo acababa de tragar. Demasiado ególatra y molesto... no era el tipo de compañía que al italiano le agradaba.

-Pues ese momento dura ya bastante-Comentó Gilbert llevándose su vaso de cerveza a los labios. Lovino le echó una mirada de odio pero pasó de él. No tenía ganas de comenzar ninguna disputa por culpa de un maldito bastardo al que, con un poco de suerte, no vería nunca más, a no ser que Eli se lo siguiera trayendo cuando quedasen(Cosa que el moreno deseaba con todo su ser que no ocurriera).

-Yo me quedo aquí, como todos los años-Dijo Emma.

-Yo... en teoría también me quedo aquí-Agregó tímidamente Lili.

Los dos enamorados empezaron a hablar bajito, riéndose y besándose cada dos o tres segundos. Lovino resopló observando a la pareja.

-Dejen de hacer muestra de lo asquerosos que son y parad de hacer esas porquerías-Dijo con sorna, pero ni Gilbert ni Eli le dijeron nada. Es más, apenas se separaron y siguieron besándose. Parecían no haberle escuchado, estaban demasiado en las bocas del otro.

- No te harán caso, asi que no te esfuerces-Dijo Emma al ver los intentos del italiano para que pararan.

-Son idiotas-Respondió mirándoles con asco. Una cosa era el amor y el estar enamorado. Pero otra era montar un espectáculo en público como el que estaban montando esos dos. Eli estaba ya encima de Gilbert, abrazándole para no caerse al suelo. Parecia que de un momento a otro fuesen a...

-¡PARAD HE DICHO, CARAJO!-Gritó Lovino bastante exasperado levantándose de su asiento. Gran parte de la cafetería se le quedó mirando. Algunos le señalaban, pero al menos la pareja ya había parado su numerito.

-¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?-Preguntó enfadado Gilbert, levantándose también de su asiento, una vez que su novia se había quitado de encima suya.

-¿Y contigo? Era asqueroso veros así. Si queréis estar en plan romántico iros los dos por ahí, pero no montéis esto estando con nosotros-Dijo el moreno señalando hacia donde Emma y Lili se encontraban.

-Pero si no hacíamos nada del otro mundo. Que tu seas un desesperado y tengas estrés acumulado no es mi culpa.

-Gilbert, no te pases, quizás tenga razón...-Dijo Eli.

-¡Pero defiéndeme a mí, que soy tu novio!

-Y el mi amigo-Contestó tranquila la morena, consciente de que todo lo que Lovino había dicho era verdad, y ahora sentía vergüenza.

-Además, el momento en el que se ha visto cómo vuestras lenguas se tocaban y eso ha sido realmente asqueroso-Comentó Emma con una expresión de asco en su cara.

-Tal vez Lovino tenga razón y... ya sabes-Dijo Eli bajando la vista sonrojada.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó el albino.

-Quizás deberíamos irnos, solos tu y yo-Respondió alzando la vista, notablemente colorada. El ojirrojo al principio no dijo nada y luego comenzó a reirse estridentemente.

-Nos vemos, adiós-Gritó mientras se llevaba a Eli del brazo hacia la salida, quien se despedía de sus amigos con un movimiento de mano.

El italiano soltó un suspiro y se llevó la mano a las sienes, notablemente relajado después de la partida del ojirrojo.

-En el fondo es buena persona, aunque a primera vista parezca un arrogante egoísta-Dijo Lili sonriendo, sacando a Lovino de sus pensamientos.

-Es idiota y me cae mal, no hay más que decir.

Emma rió. Conocía a Gilbert desde hacía muchos años, y esa siempre era la misma impresión que causaba en la gente. Aunque había excepciones, como Eli, quien se enamoró de su narcisista personalidad.

- Por cierto, ¿volviste a ver a mi primo?-Cambió de tema la belga.

Lovino al principio se quedó en blanco. No tenía la más remota idea de quien podría ser su primo... Hasta que se acordó de ese chico de ojos verdes y sonrisa de plata.

-Em... realmente no. Desde que acabaron las clases apenas me he dejado caer por el metro, he estado ocupado-Mintió el chico, sintiendo como sus mejillas se coloreaban. Para evitar que las otras dos chicas notaran su sonrojo, se llevó su coca-cola a los labios y comenzó a beber.

-Lo decía por que ayer le vi y hablé con él. Echa de menos verte por allí-Dijo Emma sonriendo, provocando que Lovino se atragantara con su bebida y comenzase a toser, ahora ya si con la cara totalmente roja.

Emma y Eli se rieron, mirándose cómplices. Cuando el chico terminó de toser, se puso a balbucear, sin saber qué responder.

-¿Pero sigues hablando con él, no?-Preguntó Emma maliciosamente.

-C-claro que sigo hablándole a ese bastardo de la guitarra. Además, el sabe por qué no me he pasado a verle. He estado ocupado haciendo cosas.

-¿En serio?-Preguntó Lili alzando una ceja.

-Sí. He tenido que arreglar unos problemas familiares-Respondió el moreno seriamente.

Esto último era completamente cierto. Su padre había encargado a su madre la custodia de Feliciano, por motivos de negocios. Al parecer, le habían dado un aumento en la empresa en la que trabajaba y ahora tenía que viajar de aquí para allá, y lo mejor para su hijo sería ir con su madre y su hermano durante ese tiempo. Su madre había aceptado sin dudarlo en ningún momento, completamente feliz de que su querido hijo volviese a casa. Lovino también estaba contento, pero la toda la ilusión de su madre le hacía sentirse totalmente celoso. Estaba seguro de que si él fuera quien iba a irse a vivir con ella, seguro que no habría estado tan contenta. Pero Lovino ya se había acostumbrado, para su suerte o desgracia, a que sus padres siempre prefirieran a su hermano antes que a él.

-¿Y eso?-Preguntó Lili escrutando con sus ojos aguamarina al muchacho al que hacía apenas un par de semanas se había resignado a dejar ir. A pesar de que Lovino era un muchacho bastante inseguro, había conseguido que en poco tiempo confiase en ella para las cosas realmente importantes.

-Pues... se trata de mi hermano pequeño, Feliciano-Explicó el italiano observando a las chicas. Hacía poco que les había explicado cómo era su peculiar familia. Al finalizar la charla había pedido que ninguna se compadeciese de él, y así lo habían hecho-Quizás venga aquí a vivir con mi madre y conmigo.

-¿De verdad?¡Eso es genial!-Exclamó Emma sonriendo, feliz por su amigo.

-Sí... solo espero que no sea tan tonto como es y no acabe en problemas, como hacía siempre antes-Gruñó Lovino, intentando disimular su alegría en esas palabras desdeñosas.

-Tranquilo, seguro que todo estará bien-Le animó Lili.

-Eso espero...-Dijo Lovino suspirando.

Cuando salieron de la cafetería, se dirigieron a paso lento hacia una parada de autobús, para acompañar a Lili a su casa.

-De verdad, no hace falta que os toméis tantas molestias por mi-Insistía la pequeña rubia.

-No es molestia, en serio-Dijo Emma sonriendo.

-Pero si sigues insistiendo nos vamos de verdad-Soltó el italiano con bordería. Al ver que las dos chicas se habían quedado serias comenzó a reirse nervioso-¡Era broma!

-Aaah jajaja es extraño verte a ti diciendo bromas-Dijo Emma.

-Perfecto, ¿ahora se supone que soy serio todo el tiempo?

-Pues la verdad es que si-Rió Lili.

-Qué bien. Pues entonces supongo que no volveréis a ver nunca más mi extraña pero existente faceta bromista-Dijo el moreno, subiendose en el bus, que acababa de llegar.

-No digas eso. Es raro pero divertido verte así. Además, desfrunces el ceño-Señaló Emma sacando su tarjeta del bus.

-Pues entonces no digais que soy serio todo el tiempo-Dijo con un intento de sonrisa lovino mientras se dirigía a buscar asiento.

Tras un largo tiempo en el vehículo, llegaron al fin a la parada de Lili.

-Me bajo aquí. Felices fiestas, por si no os vuelvo a ver-Dijo la chica abrazando a Emma.

-Igualmente-Le dijo su amiga devolviéndole el abrazo.

-Lo mismo digo-Respondió Lovino poniéndose en pie para despedir a su amiga.

-¿Me vas a abrazar?-Preguntó extrañada Lili.

-Sí. Después de todo es Navidad, ¿no?-Dijo frunciendo el ceño el chico, sintiendo sus mejillas arder.

-Jajaja que raro estás hoy, Lovi-Dijo la menor dándole un abrazo a su amigo, que se la abrazó de vuelta torpemente.

-Hoy estamos descubriendo muchas facetas tuyas, Lovi-Señaló Emma. Lovino suspiró. Aun no acababa de acostumbrarse a que sus amigas le llamaran Lovi. Y si se quejaba se reían de él y seguían llamándole igual, así que desistió y permitió que le llamasen así.

-Pues aprovecha que no me volverás a ver tan cariñoso en mucho tiempo. Quizás hasta la siguiente Navidad.

Emma rió, mientras que Lili esbozó una sonrisa y se dirigió hacia la puerta y bajó del bus. El transporte comenzó a moverse de nuevo.

-Por cierto, Lovino-Dijo Emma llamando la atención de su amigo-Me dijo mi primo que ibais a quedar para algo...

-¿¡QUÉ!?-Gritó el chico, totalmente rojo como un tomate.

-Que habiais quedado para algo...no me acuerdo exactamente bien para qué me dijo que era...-Dijo la belga con malicia.

-P-pues tu primo está completamente equivocado. ¡N-no habíamos quedado para hacer nada!-Chilló el italiano apretando los ojos.

-Creo que era para algo como... ¿Enseñarte la ciudad, tal vez?-Preguntó la chica, sonriendo aún. Al oir esto el muchacho se relajó notablemente.

-Aah. Con que te referias a eso...Si, el muy bastardo me dijo que me enseñaría Madrid pero aún no lo ha hecho. Es un informal-Dijo Lovino cruzándose de brazos.

-Por supuesto que me referia a eso...¿En qué estabas pensando tú?-preguntó Emma malévola. El chico enrojeció más que antes aún si eso era posible.

-N-no había pensado en nada, i-idiota.

-¿En serio?

-Por supuesto. Si eres una malpensada ese es tu problema, no el mío.

-Yo no he malpensado nada, ¿No será que aquí el malpensado eres tú?

-¡¿PERO QUÉ DICES?!-Emma rió. Le encantaba provocar al chico. De hecho, se estaba convirtiendo ya eso en costumbre.

-Nada, nada. Pero como te iba diciendo-Dijo antes de que Lovino replicase-Mi primo me dijo que esta semana le venia bien, y que cuando pudiera te avisaría.

-Entiendo. Pues... que me avise, joder.

-¿Tan desesperado estás en verle?

-Digamos que tengo curiosidad en conocer Madrid, solo eso.

-Como tú digas-Dijo la rubia, sonriendo de manera extraña.

Cuando llegaron a su parada, bajaron rápidamente. El cambio de temperatura se notaba. Emma se tuvo que poner su bufanda, que se la había quitado cuando subió al bus, y Lovino tuvo que abrocharse el abrigo y ponerse los guantes, que había llevado todo el rato en el bolsillo y que hasta entonces no había tenido que utilizar.

-Bueno, me voy. A ver si volvemos a vernos. Por cierto, ¿En nochevieja te vienes? Vamos a ir todos a la Puerta del Sol.

-Eh, no sé. Supongo que sí. Para ese entonces es probable que mi hermano ya haya llegado. Quizás, si todo marcha bien, venga pasado mañana, pero no es seguro.

-En fin. De todas formas seguiremos hablando por mensajes, ¿No?-Lovino asintió-Pues entonces nos vemos. Adiós.

La chica había dado un par de pasos cuando Lovino la detuvo tirándole de la manga. Ella se giró sorprendida, para encontrarse a un Lovino sonrojado, que le daba un aire bastante tierno.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Pues ya sabes... como antes he abrazado a Lili por ser Navidad... sería lo justo que hiciera lo mismo contigo.

Emma soltó una risotada y se le echó al cuello riendo.

-Pero que considerado que eres, Lovi.

-P-pero no te creas que me gustas ni nada parecido.

-Claro que no-Dijo Emma-Es solo por que es Navidad, ¿No?

-¡Exacto!-Exclamó Lovino. Cuando se separaron, Emma sonrió a su amiga y se fue hacia su casa, deseando que Antonio estuviese allí y contarle todo lo que Lovino había hecho esa tarde y cuáles habían sido sus reacciones en el bus al hablar de él.

Lovino, por otra parte sonrió. Después de todo, tener amigos no era algo tan horrible como el había pensado que era.

* * *

El cielo estaba despejado de nubes, y era un día perfecto para viajar en avión. Lovino esperaba junto a su madre en el aeropuerto madrileño de Barajas la llegada de su hermano gemelo, Feliciano.

-El avión debería haber llegado ya...-Dijo su madre, con un deje de preocupación en la voz, observando el cartel que mostraba la llegada y salida de los vuelos.

-Tranquilizate, mamá. Solo se ha retrasado por cinco minutos-Le respondió su hijo con expresión tranquila en el rostro, aunque en verdad se moría de ver a su hermano.

Tras unos veinte minutos de espera, los pasajeros del vuelo de Roma-Madrid comenzaron a llegar. Lovino se puso en pie, buscando a su hermano con la mirada, al igual que su madre. Y finalmente lo vio. Venía empujando una maleta que parecía pesar bastante, pero con una sonrisa enorme en su cara. Cuando vio a su madre y su hermano esperándoles, intentó ir más rápidamente hacia ellos, hasta que no pudo esperar más y soltó la maleta, yendo con los brazos abiertos hacia sus parientes. Lovino se cruzó de brazos, sin embargo. Sabía que por mucho que su hermano le quisiera, iba a saludar primero a su madre, y luego a él. Cuál fue su sorpresa cuando su hermano se le abalanzó al cuello y ambos cayeron al suelo.

-¡Fratello!-Gritaba su hermano dándole besos, mientras Lovino se sobaba la cabeza, que se había golpeado al caer.

-¡Levántate de encima de mí, joder!-Soltó de manera brusca, intentado así esconder su felicidad.

-Es que te he echado mucho de menos...-Dijo tristemente Feliciano viendo como su hermano fruncía el ceño e intentaba ponerse en pie.

-Pero esa no es razón para que intentes matarme, idiota.

-Perdón-Dijo entristecido Feliciano, levantándose, ayudado por su hermano.

Cuando vio a su madre, que había ido a por la maleta de su despreocupado hijo, le abrazó con fuerza, siendo correspondido. Lovino vio esta escena con el ceño fruncido. Le era bastante familiar... Demasiado.

-Te he echado muchisimo de menos, Feli-Dijo su madre cuando finalmente, después de un buen rato abrazada a su hijo, se separó

-Yo también a ti-Respondió sonriendo idiotamente Feliciano.

Así fue la llegada de Feliciano a Madrid. Aunque Lovino no quisiera admitirlo, estaba bastante contento. Consideraba la vuelta de su hermano a su lado como su regalo de Navidad, cosa que sonaba estúpida, pero que sentía así en el fondo.

La adaptación de Feliciano a su nuevo hogar no fue para nada dificil. Ayudaba a su madre en todas las tareas de la casa. Lovino se alegraba por su hermano, aunque de nuevo se sintiera opacado por el hijo perfecto. Aunque tampoco era culpa de Feliciano. Él era tan tonto que apenas notaba ese favoritismo que sus padres le habían dado a lo largo de todos esos años. Pero Lovino ya se había resignado. Le molestaba, pero no podía hacer nada. No era su culpa que limpiar y hacer las tareas domésticas se le diese mal. Tampoco podía hacer nada por no tener un caracter tan perfecto y magnífico como el de su hermano.

Estaba absorto en su mundo cuando su móvil comenzó a sonar. Estaba tumbado en su cama(que ahora debía compartir con Feliciano) y el móvil se encontraba en la mesa. Le daba tanta pereza levantarse... pero acabó cogiéndolo.

-¿Diga?-Preguntó sin mirar el número.

-¡Lovi!-Gritó una voz bastante conocida para el italiano-Llevaba dias intentado contactarte. Verás, es que he estado liado con los trabajos en la universidad, por que resulta que los había ido aplazando y no los había hecho y entonces el otro día comencé a hacerlos todos y...

-Calla, bastardo, que me duele la cabeza. No me has llamado por que eres un vago que no hace sus tareas. Ve al grano-Dijo Lovino.

-Pues verás, me preguntaba si mañana por la tarde podrías quedar. ¿Te acuerdas que te prometí enseñarte Madrid?-Preguntó Antonio ignorando el mal humor del italiano.

-No.

-¿Eh?-Preguntó descolocado Antonio-Pero si fue una de las primeras cosas que te dije...

-Idiota. Era sarcasmo.

-Aaaah jajajajajaja entonces vale. Menos mal, me habías dado un susto-Rió el español-¿Entonces a que hora te recojo?

-¿Cómo que a que hora me recoges? ¡Ni que fueras mi novio!-Chilló el italiano sonrojado por lo que acababa de decir.

-Jajajajaj no importa que no seamos novios para que no pueda ir a recogerte. Por cierto, ¿Donde vives? jejeje es que nunca antes he ido a tu casa.

Lovino bufó y le dio su dirección.

-Bueno, pues sobre las cuatro me paso por tu casa, ¿Sí? ¡Adiós!-Se despidió alegremente el español, dejando a Lovino descolocado.

-iIdiota! ¡Ni siquiera sabes si puedo quedar esta tarde!-Le chilló al telefono, a pesar de que la llamada ya había finalizado.

-¿Fratello? ¿Estás hablando solo?-Preguntó su hermano, asomandose tímidamente por la puerta. Era normal que su hermano se pasase el dia enfadado, y a veces hasta le había llegado a arrojar objetos por preguntarle que le ocurría, así que por preocupación no se atrevía a entrar del todo en la habitación.

-No, bastardo, ¿Cómo voy a hablar solo? Ni que estuviera loco...

Al ver que su hermano no estaba tan enfadado como creía, Feliciano se aventuró a entrar en la habitación.

-No se... ¿Con quien hablabas?-Preguntó sentándose en la orilla de la cama.

-Un idiota.

-¿Un idiota?-preguntó su hermano extrañado.

-Sí...digamos que es... un amigo. Pero un amigo idiota.

-¡Fratello, tienes amigos!-Gritó de alegría Feliciano abrazando a su hermano, que intentaba zafarse del abrazo sin resultados.

-Quita, bastardo

-Es que me alegra que por fin tengas a alguien con quien pasarlo bien que no sea yo...-Dijo Feliciano. Durante toda su vida, siempre había estado con Lovino. Mientras él si conseguía congeniar con la gente, su hermano se quedaba al margen, solo. O si no, se juntaba con Feliciano y sus amigos, que nunca le convencían.

-Como sea. Viene a las cuatro por aquí.

-¡Qué bien! Así me lo podrás presentar. ¿Cómo se llama?-Dijo Feliciano sonriendo. Lovino simplemente bufó.

-Antonio.

El resto del día Lovino lo pasó haciendo el vago. Tumbado en el sofá del salón, viendo la televisión, mientras Feliciano limpiaba la casa.

-Fratello, pásame el mando-Pidió Lovino desde el sofá, demasiado 'cansado' como para alargar la mano hacia la mesa.

-Pero si te pilla al lado...

-Pero esque estoy cansado y además, es una orden de tu hermano mayor

-Pero...

-Nada de peros, dame el mando-El italiano menor se acercó a la mesa y le entregó el objeto a su hermano, quien no dio las gracias siquiera.

Justo en ese momento, llamaron al timbre.

-Ve a abrir, Feli-Dijo Lovino.

-¡Voy!-Dijo alegremente el chico yendo hacia la puerta.

Lovino se quedó tumbado en el salón, sin ganas de ir a ver quien era la visita.

-Fratello-Oyó que le gritaba su hermano.

-¿Qué?-Le gritó de vuelta.

-Ven aquí, es urgente.

Lovino se levantó del sofá y fue arrastrando los pies hacia la puerta. Allí estaban dos personas. Una era su hermano, Feliciano y la otra...

-No me dijiste que Antonio era tan simpático, Lovi.

-¡Hola, Lovi!-Dijo Antonio yendo hacia Lovino con los brazos abiertos, dispuesto a abrazarle.

-No tenía por que decirtelo-Dijo el italiano esquivando el abrazo de Antonio-Como sea, voy a cambiarme, bastardo-Dijo mirando a Antonio, que lucía decepcionado al no haber recibido un abrazo de Lovino, pero se le pasó cuando Feliciano se puso a hablar de él.

Lovino fue a su cuarto a por ropas más de abrigo. Cuando volvió a la puerta, vio que su hermano y Antonio parecían haber hecho muy buenas migas.

-Ya estoy listo, bastardo. Nos vamos-Dijo agarrando a Antonio del brazo, quien no parecía querer irse.

-¿Y si se viene Feli también?-Propuso el español sonriendo. Lovino sintió un nudo en la garganta. ¿También Antonio prefería a su hermano?

-No puedo, tengo cosas que hacer-Dijo Feliciano, sacando inconscientemente a su hermano del apuro.

-Bueno, otra vez será-Dijo Antonio moviendo el pelo de Feliciano-Hasta la próxima

-Adiós. Pasarlo bien.

-Gracias, Feli.

Lovino no sabía si podría soportar eso de nuevo. Ser ocultado por la sombra de Feliciano otra vez. No quería ni pensar cómo sería la vuelta al instituto. Las chicas se pasarían el día diciendo lo mono que era Feliciano, y, seguramente, comparándolos.

-Vamos, bastardo. ¿A dónde vamos primero?-Preguntó Lovino, tragándose la decepción. No esperaba que Antonio fuese a llevarse tan bien con su hermano...

-Pues verás, había ideado un mapa...

Lovino dejó de prestarle atención en los primeros tres segundos. Se dedicó a contemplar la sonrisa del español, que parecía iluminar el ambiente. Sin embargo, el regusto amargo de la decepción seguía estando dentro de él.

-...y al final te llevo de nuevo a tu casa, ¿Sí?

-Está bien-Dijo Lovino, sin agregar ningún 'bastardo' ni palabras parecidas.

Quizás... Antonio no era tan idiota como había pensado. Resultó ser un excelente guía. Sabía mucho de historia, y le contó cómo, quién por qué construyó los edificios que a día de hoy decoraban la ciudad madrileña. Era realmente interesante escuchar a Antonio. No era pedante en absoluto, y le decía al italiano trucos que él había usado para memorizar fechas o acontecimientos importantes.

La tarde fue bastante entretenida para ambos jóvenes. Fueron al retiro, vieron el Museo del Prado desde fuera, dieron un paseo por las calles del centro iluminadas... Fue una experiencia interesante para Lovino, que acababa de conocer muchísimo acerca de la ciudad en la que estaba viviendo.

-Por cierto...-Dijo Antonio mientras iban andando ya de vuelta hacia casa de Lovino-¿Vendrás en Nochevieja a la Puerta del Sol?

-Ah... Emma me habló de eso. No lo sé aún... creo que sí.

-¡Genial! Irán mis amigos, y las chicas. Vente si puedes tú también.

-Lo intentaré-Dijo Lovino. Sin darse cuenta, acababa de dedicarle una pequeña sonrisa e Antonio. Éste no lo pasó por alto y se lo hizo notar

-¿Acabas de ... sonreir?

-¡¿Qué?! No, jamás. Yo nunca sonrío, y menos a bastardos como tú.

-Ahora puedo decir realmente que hice sonreir a Lovino Vargas.

-¡Eso es mentira y lo sabes!-Chilló el italiano dandole puñetazos suaves a Antonio, que se reía.

-Jajajaj para, me vas a hacer daño.

-Te lo mereces. Por bastardo.

Llegaron a la casa de Lovino al fin, quien comenzó a buscar sus llaves en los bolsillos del abrigo.

-Se me ocurre también que te podrías traer tu hermano también a nochevieja. Cuantos más seamos, mejor.

Lovino rodó los ojos. Otra vez no, por favor.

-Se lo comentaré-Dijo, sacando las llaves del bolsillo del pantalón y metiendolas en la cerradura.

-Yo supongo que me voy ya. Adiós, Lovi.

-Adiós-Dijo Lovino, cuando por fin abrió la puerta. Se giró a ver por última vez a Antonio, cuando notó cómo éste le depositaba un suave beso en la mejilla.

Lovino se puso más colorado que nunca, pero no se apartó.

-¿Q-q-qué haces, bastardo?-Preguntó tartamudeando cuando Antonio por fin se separó.

-Es que hay muérdago colgado en tu puerta-Dijo el español señalando hacia arriba. Alguien lo había colocado mientras Lovino estaba fuera.

-¡FELICIANO, TE VOY A MATAR!-Gritó el italiano muerto de vergüenza mientras Antonio se reía. Cerró la puerta, despidiéndose secamente del español y fue en busca de su hermano, que estaba sentado tranquilamente en el sofá tomando una pizza.

-¿Fratello, qué?-Pero no acabó a terminar la frase por que su hermano ya le estaba pegando puñetazos, aunque no muy fuertes.

-¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TENÍAS EN MENTE CUANDO PUSISTE EL MUÉRDAGO EN LA PUERTA?

-Ah, es eso. Me parecía tierno el tener que besarnos todos durante un tiempo.

-¡ERES LO MÁS IDIOTA QUE ME HAN PUESTO POR DELANTE, JODER!- Y así siguió Lovino maldiciendo a su hermano durante unos largos quince minutos. Cuando finalmente acabó, se dirigió a su cuarto y se dejó apoyó en la puerta, dejándose caer pesadamente al suelo.

-Maldito Antonio...-Murmuró en voz tan bajita que solo se escuchaba él mismo- Creo que me gusta... maldición.

* * *

**Bueno. He de decir que este fic no se cada cuanto podré actualizarlo. Por cierto, muchas gracias a todos los que dejáis reviews, que me alegran mucho, y también a lo que leeis y no comentais. ****Espero que os vaya gustando:)**


	5. Chapter 5

Lovino despertó aquel 31 de diciembre con dolor de cabeza. ¿Por qué demonios le pasaba eso en nochevieja, la última noche del año en la que se supone que te tienes que divertir y pasarlo bien? Odiando su mala suerte, se intentó levantar de la cama, pero algo se lo impedía: Su hermano gemelo estaba abrazado fuertemente a él y no parecía estar dispuesto a dejarlo ir.

-Feliciano...-Dijo el mayor intentando zafarse de los brazos de su gemelo, pero no podía. Además, su jaqueca matinal tampoco ayudaba mucho. Al final, tuvo que resignarse y quedarse tumbado en la cama hasta que Feliciano despertó.

-Fratello, ¿Por qué te despiertas tan tarde? ¿Me estabas esperando?-Preguntó Feliciano cuando al fin se despertó.

-Idiota, llevo despierto casi una hora, pero no me he podido levantar por que me estabas abrazando-Gruñó Lovino sentándose en la orilla de la cama y poniéndoles las zapatillas.

-Vee~ lo siento-Su hermanio rió yendo hacia fuera de habitación. Lovino bostezó. En verdad el haber estado una hora de más en la cama sin hacer nada no había sido tan malo. El italiano se sonrió. Quizás se podría pasar así el resto del día, vagueando sin hacer nada. Entonces la sonrisa se le esfumó al recordar que ese día era nochevieja y había quedado con sus amigos para despedir el año en la puerta del sol. Además, también iría Feliciano. Probablemente tendría que escuchar comentarios por parte de sus amigos diciendo lo mono y adorable que era en comparación a él.

-Fratello, ¿Estás preparado para la fiesta de esta noche?-Preguntó el italiano menor asomándose por la puerta de la habitación. Lovino le escrutó con cansancio desde la cama, de donde aun no se había movido, y le respondió con acidez.

-Claro que sí, maledizione, ¿Por quién me tomas? Estoy preparado para eso y para todo-A pesar de hablar con seguridad, en su interior estaba hecho un manojo de nervios. ¿Y si tenía que pasar la noche solo y abandonado por que Feliciano acaparaba toda la atención? El miedo permanente de Lovino seguía estando ahí.

-Jajajaja no se. Yo estoy ansioso. Tengo muchas ganas de conocer a tus amigos, fratello. Seguro que son todos muy simpáticos y buenas personas.

-Para ti todo el mundo es simpático y buena persona.

-No todos...-Susurró el chico, pero al ver que su hermano le dirigía una mirada asesina, se calló y no dijo ni una palabra más al respecto.

El día pasó lento para los hermanos italianos, quienes estaban completamente histéricos, solo que uno lo manifestaba de manera mucho más evidente y el otro directamente no lo manifestaba, intentando dar así una imagen más segura de si mismo.

-Ay... espero que tus amigos me traten bien-Decía Feliciano a su hermano mayor mientras elegía la ropa para esa noche.

-Idiota, ¿Cómo no te van a tratar bien?-Inquirió Lovino con frustración. Feliciano llevaba toda la maldita tarde con lo mismo, y ya le estaba tocando lo que no le tenía que tocar.

-Pues no se... ¿Y si me confunden contigo?

Esa pregunta consiguió sacarle a Lovino una risa de lo idiota que era. Feliciano se lo quedó mirando tristemente.

-¿En serio crees que se puede confundir a un ángel simpático, servicial y cariñoso como eres tú con un demonio borde, arrogante y odioso como soy yo?-Preguntó retóricamente Lovino. Cuando Feliciano iba a abrir la boca para replicar algo, Lovino le silenció con un gesto con la mano-Y ni se te vaya a ocurrir contradecirme por que tanto tú como yo sabemos que es la verdad.

-Pero fratello... tú no eres ningún demonio...

-¡Cállate! Eso díselo a todo el que me conozca, a ver que te dicen.

-Tu siempre me sacas de problemas y eres bueno conmigo aunque al principio no parezcas amigable...

-Ja-ja-ja. Te lo repito. Eso díselo a todos, incluido mamá y papá. Y no hay más que hablar-Dijo el italiano mayor justo cuando el timbre sonó-Vamos. Ahí están esperándonos.

Lovino se acercó a la puerta y la abrió. En la entrada se encontraban Emma y Eli, ambas de punta en blanco. Eli llevaba un vestido demasiado ligero para el invierno, y seguro debía de estar muriéndose de frío. El pelo lo tenía recogido en una especie de trenza que empezaba en el lado derecho de su cabeza y acababa en el izquierdo, cayendo por el hombro. Por otra parte, Eli llevaba una camisa amarilla con una americana azul marino, con unos pantalones vaqueros largos. El pelo lo llevaba suelto, pero más peinado que de costumbre.

-Hola, Lovi-Dijo Eli abalanzándose en un abrazo al chico, quien desistió de quitarse, pues siempre que lo intentaba Eli hacía más presión.

-Hola-Dijo Lovino separándose.

-Hola-Saludó Emma dandole un par de besos en la mejilla.

-Que guapo estás con esta camisa-Dijo Eli mirando el atuendo del italiano, que iba muy arreglado.

-Por supuesto que estoy guapo con esto-Dijo el italiano arrogante.

-En realidad yo te ayudé a elegir la ropa, fratello...-Dijo alguien detrás de Lovino. A su lado se hallaba Feliciano, quien llevaba lo mismo que su hermano, pantalones vaqueros y una camisa, pero con más capas de abrigo que su hermano para evitar pillar un resfriado.

-¡Tu debes de ser Feliciano!-Dijo Eli sonriendo ampliamente al chico-Lovi nos ha hablado mucho de ti. Por cierto, yo soy Eli.

-Gracias. Puedes llamarme Feli.

-Que simpático. Yo soy Emma, mucho gusto.

-El gusto es mío, Emma-Dijo Feliciano sonriendo como un bobo a la chica. Lovino resopló. Como era de esperar, Feliciano caía perfectamente a todo el mundo, sin excepción alguna.

El camino hacia la puerta del sol se le hizo bastante largo a Lovino, pues se la tiró oyendo como Feliciano le contaba su vida a Emma y Eli, quienes comentaban lo risueño y mono que era a cada frase que terminaba. Quizás si simplemente no dijeran nada de eso, Lovino se habría alegrado de que su hermano hiciese amigas tan pronto.

-Bueno-Dijo Lovino interrumpiendo a su hermano. Tres pares de ojos se clavaron en él, dos de ellos recriminándole la interrupción-¿Donde está el resto de la gente?

-¿No te lo hemos dicho?-Preguntó Eli. Ambos hermanos negaron con la cabeza.

-Que raro, era lo primero que había que haber dicho.

-Si no os hubierais obsesionado con lo mono que es Feli quizás lo habríais dicho-Murmuró Lovino tan bajo que apenas se oyó él mismo.

-Pues los chicos están en la plaza esperándonos. El problema va a ser encontrarlos con las miles de personas que habrá-Explicó Emma.

-¿Quienes están?-Preguntó inocente Feliciano.

-Pero si no los conoces, idiota, qué más te dará-Le respondió su hermano.

-Ay, Lovi,no seas así con el pequeño Feli-Dijo Eli dandole un abrazo a Feli, quien sonrió estúpidamente.

-¿¡Pequeño!? Pero si solo nos llevamos tres minutos de diferencia.

-Pero es demasiado cuqui como para que le hables así-Dijo Emma dándole un beso en la mejilla a Feliciano.

-Argh-Resopló Lovino-Dará igual. El caso es que no tiene por qué preocuparse si no sabe quienes están allí.

-Bueno, dejemonos de pullas. Acabemos el año bien-Dijo Eli dirigiéndose a los hermanos-Están mi novio, Gilbert, su hermano y dos amigos suyos.

-¿El bastardo de tu novio tiene un hermano?-Preguntó fastidiado Lovino. Si no soportaba a Gilbert, menos soportaría a su hermano.

-Sí, pero tranquilo. Es completamente contrario a su hermano. Es serio y formal.

-Eso está por ver-Murmuró Lovino cuando llegaron a la plaza. Jamás había visto tanta gente junta en un mismo lugar. Era agobiante solamente verlo, así que no quería ni imaginarse cómo sería el estar metido dentro de esa multitud.

-Vale. Se supone que tenemos que encontrar a esta gente en medio de toda esta masa humana.

-Me da que ni para el año que viene los encontramos-Resopló Lovino cruzándose de brazos.

-No seas así, Lovi-Dijo Eli-Voy a llamar a Gilbert a ver dónde está.

-Eso si escucha el móvil...-Dijo Emma en voz alta, observando a su alrededor, y dándose cuenta de que lo que había dicho Lovino no era para nada una simple broma. La plaza estaba tan abarrotada que no cabía ni un alfiler.

Eli se alejó un poco de sus amigos para poder hablar sin pegar gritos por el teléfono. Mientras Feliciano seguía hablando con Emma y su hermano.

-Por cierto-Dijo Emma-¿Os tomaréis las doce uvas, no?

-Perdona, ...¿Las doce... uvas?-Inquirió Lovino alzando una ceja.

-¿Para qué vamos a tener que tomarnos uvas?

-Es la costumbre aquí. Con cada campanada te tomas una uva. Lo que es importante es no confundir las campanadas con los cuartos-Explicó la rubia a los hermanos que la miraban completamente desconcertados.

-¿Los cuartos? Me he perdido, Emma-Dijo Feliciano desconsolado. Su hermano simplemente refunfuñó y frunció el ceño.

-Pues mira,no nos tomamos las malditas uvas y ya está, solucionado.

-Tranquilos, ya os avisaré yo-Dijo Emma sonriendo, al tiempo que llegaba Eli hacia ellos.

-A ver, me han dicho que están cerca del árbol de navidad. El único problema es que nos pilla bastante lejos. Gilbert nos espera justo al pie del árbol-Explicó la morena.

-¡Joder, y tanto!-Exclamó Lovino tras haberse volteado y ver dónde se hallaba el árbol-No quiero ni imaginarme la de codazos que tendré que dar para que me dejen pasar...

-Vamos hacia allí, pero intentad no separaros-Dijo Emma guardando su móvil en su bolso.

-Madre mía... yo veo esto muy difícil-Dijo Feliciano, acojonado al ver que si se separaba de su hermano o de sus amigas estaba completamente perdido.

-Bueno. Vayamos por parejas-Propuso Eli-Yo voy con Lovi y Emma con Feli, ¿De acuerdo?

-Está bien-Aceptaron los tres.

Agarrándose al brazo de Eli, Lovino se dejó ser guiado por esa marabunta de gente. Nunca antes a lo largo de toda su vida se había sentido tan agobiado. Algunas personas le daban golpes, otros más borrachos se le echaban encima en intentos de abrazos o cosas raras. Los más degenerados intentaban tocar a Eli, pero eran apartados por Lovino, que les metía empujones sin importar las quejas.

-Que defensor estás hoy, Lovi-Gritó Eli para que su amigo la pudiese oir.

-Calla y sigue andando-Le chilló de vuelta Lovino, bastante agobiado ya. Y eso que no llevaban recorrida ni media plaza.

Después de un camino lleno de obstáculos humanos, llegaron finalmente al árbol. Al pie de éste se hallaba Gilbert consultando su móvil, pero al ver que se acercaban hacia él levantó la vista del aparato y lo guardó en un bolsillo. Al estar a dos pasos de Gilbert, Eli se le echó encima en una especie de beso-abrazo que no agradó nada al italiano, que puso cara de asco y los interrumpió. Lo menos que iba a hacer esa noche era ver como esos dos se liaban delante suya y menos aún, ser su sujetavelas.

-¿Vamos?-Dijo separando del abrazo a los amantes.

-Sí-Dijo Eli-Pero primero esperemos a tu hermano y Emma.

-Es verdad...-Suspiró Lovino cruzándose de brazos, esperando que los otros dos llegaran pronto por que no estaba dispuesto a soportar mucho más las muestras de amor de Eli y Gilbert.

Tras unos largos diez minutos, Emma y Feliciano llegaron al punto de encuentro.

-Fratello, había tanta gente que pensé que me perdería y jamás llegaríamos a volver a vernos-Dijo Feliciano dándole un abrazo a su hermano.

-Déjate de estupideces y suéltame, bastardo. Hace calor-Lovino le gritó, zafándose de su agarre.

-Tienes razón-Sonrió su hermano quitándose la chaqueta.

-Bueno, ¿Vamos?-Dijo Eli a su novio cogiéndole de la mano.

-No os separéis-Advirtió el albino al resto, que asintieron y le siguieron, intentando por todos los medios no perderle de vista.

Lovino agarró fuerte la mano de su hermano y anduvo a paso rápido, pisándole los talones a Gilbert, para asegurarse de no tener que lamentar la posible pérdida de Feliciano(Cosa que al italiano mayor no le parecería para nada extraña).

Al final, llegaron a donde estaba el resto. Eli se apresuró a saludar a los amigos de su novio, que estaban haciendo estupideces, para variar.

-¡Lovi!-Exclamó una voz. Lo último que el italiano sintió era que le estaban abrazando muy fuerte.

-¡Argh! ¡Quita bastardo, que me agobias más de lo que estoy!-Gritó el italiano empujando a quien le había abrazado.

-Jajajajaja te he echado de menos, Lovi-Dijo Antonio mirando intensamente a Lovino. Había algo en el extraño, notó el italiano... hasta que vio que llevaba en la mano una botella de cerveza.

-Perfecto, encima estás borracho-Protestó Lovino cruzándose de brazos, intentado que Antonio no notase que se había sonrojado. El español esa noche se veía jodidamente sexy. Iba arreglado con camisa, de la cual los dos primeros botones estaban abiertos y dejaban ver parte de su pecho, que a los ojos de Lovino parecía muy varonil...apartando esos pensamientos de su mente, Lovino se giró a ver al resto del grupo. Emma hablaba animadamente con un rubio de pelo largo y ojos azules, y parecía que ahí estaba surgiendo algo. Luego estaban Eli y Gilbert, que se estaban dando el lote sin importarles que estaban rodeados de miles de personas. Eso del pudor no lo conocían ellos. Y finalmente, estaba su hermano charlando con un chico alto rubio, de ojos azules, que, en contraposición al italiano, estaba completamente serio.

-¿Quién es el que está hablando con mi fratello? Me da mala espina...

-Es Ludwig, el hermano de Gilbert-Explicó Antonio sonriendo mientras intentaba abrazar a Lovino de nuevo.

-Ah, ese es el que Emma me dijo antes... Pues me cae mal.

-¿Por qué? Es buena gente...

-De verdad, eres como mi fratello. Para vosotros todo el mundo o es buena gente o es buena persona.

-Pero si es verdad. Aunque a primera vista pueda parecer muy serio, en el fondo puede llegar a ser incluso divertido.

-Bah, da igual. Me sigue cayendo mal de todas maneras.

-En fin-Dijo Antonio resignado, cruzándose de brazos-¿Y tú qué tal estás?

-¿Pues cómo quieres que esté? Estoy como siempre, perfectamente-Dijo el italiano frunciendo el ceño.

-No sé, te veo algo serio. Bueno, más serio de lo normal...¿Ha pasado algo?-Inquirió duditativo el español. Lovino relajó el entrecejo. ¿En serio que ese español podía ser tan suspicaz? Se suponía que siempre estaba serio y borde, pero nadie le había preguntado antes que cual era la causa de su comportamiento.

-No digas tonterías... yo siempre soy así-Dijo Lovino mirándose los pies.

-Pero te noto... no sé como decirlo-El español hizo una pausa pensando en cómo describir la actitud de Lovino. Éste miró a la cara a Antonio. ¿Cuándo se había vuelto menos tonto?

-Déjalo, anda-Le cortó el italiano- Estás borracho y no sabes ni lo que dices-Dijo señalándo la botella que Antonio tenía en la mano.

-¡Ah! ¿Lo dices por esto?-Preguntó alegremente levantando la botella-Que va, el alcohol siempre tarda en hacerme efecto, así que no te preocupes. Además, no llevo bebida ni media botella.

-¡No estoy preocupado, idiota!-Gritó el italiano enrojeciendo notablemente-Solo lo decía por que ya estabas diciendo cosas incoherentes.

-Jajajajaja qué mono te pones cuando te sonrojas-Rió Antonio mientras Lovino se ponía más colorado.

-¡No soy mono, bastardo!-Chilló el italiano.

-Claro que sí.

-Claro que no.

-Chicos-Dijo Emma interrumpiendo la estúpida pelea-Una pregunta-Dijo la rubia para todos-¿Vais a besar a alguien?

-¿¡QUÉ!?-Chilló Lovino sintiendo como la sangre se le subía a las mejillas-¿¡Pero esa no es una costumbre americana!?

-Ya, pero no importa. Es solo para divertirnos y pasarlo bien.

-Y para que salgan a la luz nuevos amores-Dijo Eli mirando pícara a Lovino.

-P-pero... ¿A quién vais a besar vosotros?-Preguntó Lovino histérico.

-Yo a Gilbert, obviamente-Dijo Eli sonriendo, mientras Gilbert la abrazaba fuertemente hacia sí.

-Yo a Emma, ¿Verdad que sí?-Preguntó el chico que había estado hablando con ella todo el rato. La abrazaba posesivamente por la cintura igual que hacía Gilbert con Eli, pero con más elegancia.

-Ay, Francis, calla-Dijo Emma soltando unas risitas nerviosas mientras pegaba no muy fuerte a Francis.

-Yo no sé a quien besar...-Soltó Feliciano en voz alta, como si estuviera pensando en voz alta.

-Tú no vas a besar a nadie por que no eres tan degenerado como esta bola de pervertidos-Le advirtió su hermano mayor, pero fue en vano, ya que su hermano hizo caso omiso de sus palabras y siguió hablando.

-¿Y si nos besamos?-Preguntó el italiano menor al hermano de Gilbert, quien enrojeció tanto como Lovino minutos antes.

-P-pero... yo no sé besar-Se excusó agachando la mirada.

-¡Pero ese no es problema!-Le animó Feliciano sonriendo-Será solo un beso de amigos. Tu confía en mí. Será como un beso en la mejilla pero en los labios.

-No se yo...-Decía el rubio nervioso, intentando evitar el beso.

-¡NO VAS A BESAR A NADIE, FELICIANO!-Rugió Lovino agarrando a su hermano del brazo.

-Pero Lovi, si tú también te vas a besar-Dijo Antonio intentando que Lovino dejara libre el brazo de su hermano.

-¿¡QUÉ!?-Chilló completamente histérico el aludido-¡NADIE ME VA A BESAR, IDIOTA!

-Pero entonces no tiene gracia. Gilbert va a besar a Eli, Francis a Emma y tu hermanito a Ludwig. Tu me tienes que besar a mi.

-¡YA HE DICHO QUE MI HERMANO NO VA A BESAR AL BASTARDO ALEMÁN, MALEDIZIONE!

Mientras gritaba e intentaba evitar el beso con el español, comenzaron a sonar los cuartos.

-¿Tenéis todos vuestras uvas?-Preguntó Emma abriendo su lata.

-No-Dijeron Lovino y Feliciano, con las manos vacías y sin saber qué hacer.

-Tomad-Dijo Eli sacando dos latas de una bolsa que llevaba Gilbert.

-¿Cuando carajos se come esto?-Gruñó Lovino al tiempo que abría el objeto que le acababan de dar.

-Yo te aviso, Lovi-Le contestó Antonio guiñándole un ojo-Espera un poco.

-Qué nervios...-Decía Feliciano, dando saltitos de la emoción.

-Deja de moverte o vas a tirar las uvas al suelo, idiota-Le aconsejó su hermano, quien abría con parsimonia su lata, pues también estaba nervioso, pero no quería dar ninguna señal de su estado de ánimo.

-Es que esto va a ser una ocasión especial...Además, fratello, tu también deberías estar nervioso, total, es tú primer beso-Sonrió Feliciano.

-¿Le voy a dar a Lovi su primer beso?¡Qué gran honor!-Rió Antonio, cogiendo la primera uva.

-¡Calla, idiota!-Chilló Lovino muriéndose de la vergüenza.

-¡Pero, fratello...!-Replicó Feliciano, pero el sonido de la primera campanada le interrumpió.

Las campanadas fueron rápidas en opinión de Lovino. No podía comerse una uva por campanada, era una locura. Algunas se le atragantaron y en la séptima tenía cinco uvas al mismo tiempo en la boca. Pensó en escupirlas cuando nadie mirase, pero al final acabó por tragarselas. Justo cuando iba a llevarse la última fruta a la boca, se oyó 'Feliz Año Nuevo' y todo el mundo comenzó a desearse un feliz año. Iba a girarse para preguntarle a Eli qué hacer con las tres uvas que le habían sobrado pero Antonio le rodeó con los brazos y le besó de lleno en los labios.

Lovino abrió los ojos de golpe. Con las uvas había olvidado completamente el asunto del beso con el español. Al principio no supo como reaccionar, pues Antonio le estaba abrazando y parecía tener intención de intensificar el beso. Lovino pensó en separarse, pero al darse cuenta de que este beso era una oportunidad quizás irrepetible, decidió aprovechar el momento y dejarse llevar, rodeando con sus brazos los hombros del español.

Por otro lado, Gilbert y Eli se devoraban las bocas como si no hubiese mañana, sin importar que la gente de alrededor les pedía que se cortasen un poco, mientras que Francis y Emma se besaban de manera pasional muy cerca del árbol de navidad, quedando asi no tan a la vista de la gente, y finalmente Feliciano había cogido el cuello de la camisa de Ludwig y le besaba con decisión, mientras que el rubio intentaba apartarse, con la cara tan roja como un semáforo.

-Feliz año nuevo-Dijo Antonio cuando se separó del italiano, quien había cerrado los ojos durante el beso y al oir de nuevo su voz los abrió alarmado.

-¡I-idiota!-Dijo Lovino separándose de golpe del español-Este beso no ha significado nada. Es solo un beso de amigos y de navidad, ¿Entiendes?

Antonio sonrió mientras asentía con la cabeza, pensando en lo adorable que se veía Lovino tan sonrojado.

-Por cierto, ¿Qué hago con esto?-preguntó avergonzado Lovino señalando la lata con las uvas que no había llegado a comerse, las cuales había dejado caer al suelo cuando Antonio le besó.

-¿No te las has comido todas? No pasa nada. A mi algunos años me han dado ataques de risa con Gilbert y Francis y acabamos tirandonos las uvas-Rió Antonio.

-Ah-Dijo solamente Lovino mientras se giraba a observar a su hermano, quien ya se había separado del alemán y le decía que no tenía por qué estar tan avergonzado, que eso solo había sido un beso de amigos. Al verlo, Lovino entró en furia. El maldito alemán había besado al inocente y estúpido de su hermano.

-Eh, tu, macho patatas-Le dijo levantando el puño-¿Cómo te atreves a besar a mi hermano?

-Pero si ha sido el quien...-Intentó excusarse el rubio, pero Lovino seguía insultándole.

-Ay, Lovi, dejalos-Dijo Antonio abrazando al italiano por detrás para evitar una posible pelea, y de paso para abrazar al italiano, quien empezaba el año demasiado mono en su opinión.

-¡Pero si ha besado a Feliciano!-Gritó Lovino girándose hacia Antonio, quien lo tenía rodeado aun en un abrazo.

-Y tu me has besado a mi-Sonrió el español. Al oir esto el italiano enrojeció de súbito y escondió su cara en el pecho de Antonio.

-¡Te dije que solo era un beso de navidad y no significaba nada, bastardo!-Gritó con voz ahogada el italiano.

Por toda respuesta, solo recibió la risa del español, quien le abrazó más fuerte. Lovino no se sentía del todo mal así con el español, pero le daba mucha vergüenza. Más aún después del otro día que se dio cuenta de lo que sentía realmente por el castaño, pero había decidido negarlo, pues estaba más que seguro que Antonio ya estaría enamorado de alguien más, o simplemente no le gustaba nadie, ni siquiera el propio italiano.

El resto de la noche estuvo divertida, hasta que a Francis y Gilbert se les subió el alcohol a la cabeza y sus respectivas parejas y hermano le acompañaron a sus casas.

El español y los dos italianos volvieron a la casa de los italianos armando barullo, pues al final Feliciano había acabado bebiendo cerveza de la que Gilbert había traido y se le había subido demasiado rápido. Tampoco ayudaba el hecho de que Antonio hiciese y dijese tonterías y pasara de las advertencias del italiano mayor, que tuvo que evitar que atropellaran al español y a su hermano más de una vez.

Al llegar al portal de los hermanos italianos, Feliciano se despidió de Antonio y subió sin Lovino.

-Gracias por esperarme, idiota-Le dijo sarcásticamente Lovino a su hermano mientras se despedía de Antonio.

-Es que estoy cansado-Se excusó Feliciano mientras se subía en el ascensor.

-Sí, cansado los cojones-Murmuró frunciendo el ceño Lovino.

-Mira el lado bueno-Dijo Antonio de repente-Así nos deja a solas a ti y a mi.

Lovino se le quedó mirando pensando cuán borracho tenía que estar Antonio para decir esas tonterías.

-Estás borracho-Dijo el italiano mientras entraba en el portal.

-No, espera-Le pidió el español agarrándole de la manga de la camisa.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó cansado Lovino, llevándose las manos al puente de la nariz mientras intentaba tranquilizarse.

-Quería decirte que antes en la plaza, cuando nos hemos besado-Empezó el español, mientras Lovino suspiraba-Para mí no ha sido un simple beso de navidad.

-Pues lo era-Le cortó Lovino.

-No, para mi ha sido algo más. Algo... mágico-Dijo con voz soñadora el español, pero Lovino soltó una risotada.

-Por favor, solo ha sido un maldito beso.

-Para mi no. Yo he sentido ese beso como algo que llevaba esperando desde hace tiempo... Pues desde hace tiempo estoy enamorado de ti, Lovi.

El aludido enrojeció hasta la coronilla y se puso a gritarle al español

-¡Deja de decir estupideces y vete ya. Has tomado demasiado alcohol esta noche! Ya verás que mañana te vas a arrepentir de todo lo que estás diciendo-Pero antes de acabar la última palabra, Antonio le calló en un beso en el que le decía todo lo que estaba intentado expresar mediante palabras.

-Te amo, Lovino-Le dijo cuando se separó.

-Idiota, insisto en que estás borracho-Dijo Lovino avergonzado, desviando la vista de los ojos verdes del español.

-Pero si solo he bebido una botella en toda la noche-Se excusó el español. Al ver que Lovino iba a replicarle algo, continuó hablando-Como sea. Lo que quería decirte exactamente es si quieres salir conmigo.

Esta pregunta pilló totalmente desprevenido al italiano, quien enrojeció más aun de lo que ya estaba y clavó la mirada en sus zapatos.

-Pues... ¿No deberías preguntarme esto mañana cuando pienses con más claridad? Aunque eso de pensar con claridad es difícil en tu estando tanto ebrio como sobrio.

Antonio rió mientras esperaba ansioso la respuesta del italiano.

-Pero... supongo que si-Dijo Lovino alzando la vista, completamente rojo. Antonio entonces se echó a reír.

-¿De qué te ríes ahora, idiota? Como esto haya sido una broma te juro que te dejo sin descendencia-Amenzaó el italiano ahora enfadado. El ojiverde paró de reír y respondió sonriendo.

-Es que esto es todo un milagro navideño. Jamás esperé que contestaras que si. Te lo habría pedido antes, pero decidí esperar hasta fin de año.

-¿Entonces no era broma?-Preguntó Lovino cruzándose de brazos.

-Para nada-Dijo el español sonriendole dulcemente-Me gustas, Lovi.

-Tu también me gustas-Admitió el italiano.

Sellaron su amor con un largo y profundo beso, con la promesa de verse al día siguiente.

Lovino sonrió en el beso, intuyendo que el nuevo año junto a Antonio sería inolvidable.

* * *

**Feliz navidad y próspero año nuevo:)**


	6. Chapter 6

Tras la última semana de vacaciones de navidad, llegó la vuelta al instituto. Feliciano había acabado en la misma clase que se hermano y sus amigas, a petición de su madre, quien había pedido que ambos hermanos estuviesen juntos para que Lovino ayudase al menor con el español, idioma que Feliciano no escribía del todo bien, a pesar de hablarlo perfectamente.

-Qué bien que ahora estamos todos juntos-Dijo Feliciano mientras iba junto a su hermano a clase.

-Si, lo que tú digas-Dijo Lovino, cuya mente estaba muy lejos de ahí. Exactamente estaba en un español con el que llevaba una semana saliendo.

-Y por cierto-Dijo Feliciano sacando a su hermano de sus cavilaciones-¿Está Ludwig en este instituto?

Toda la paz con la que había amanecido esa mañana Lovino se esfumó al oír nombrar al despreciable macho patatas.

-¡Te dije que no hablases de ese bastardo alemán en mi presencia, idiota!-Gritó Lovino enfadado.

-Lo siento, fratello-Se excusó Feliciano, aunque en verdad no lo sentía en absoluto, pues ese rubio alemán era ahora el causante de sus suspiros y el nuevo dueño de su corazón-Solo era curiosidad.

-Pues maldita tu curiosidad-Refunfuñó el italiano mayor al tiempo que ambos hermanos llegaban al pasillo donde se encontraba su aula de clase. Allí, junto a la puerta, estaban Eli y Lili charlando animadamente.

-¡Lovi!-Exclamó Lili al ver llegar al italiano del eterno entrecejo fruncido.

-Hola, Lili-Saludó Lovino con desinterés, mientras que Feliciano saludaba a Eli con cierta efusividad.

-Tu debes de ser Feliciano. ¿Estoy en lo correcto?-Preguntó Lili al hermano de Lovino, quien sonrió al sentirse reconocido.

-Vee~así es. Soy el hermano menor de Lovi.

-No me digas así, bastardo-Murmuró Lovino entre dientes, siendo únicamente oído por Eli, quien rió.

-Es un gusto conocerte. Yo soy Lili, compañera de clase de Lovi-Se presentó la rubia extendiendo la mano, pero en lugar de estrechársela, Feliciano capturó a la pequeña rubia en un abrazo.

-No hace falta tantas formalidades, Lili-Rió Feliciano, mientras Lili enrojecía al sentir como era abrazada por el mayor.

-Ya, basta-Cortó Lovino el abrazo-¿No ves que la estás agobiando, idiota?

-Vee~pero si no se ha quejado.

-Por que no ha podido ni hablar con tu abrazo tan pegajoso.

-Pero...

Feliciano no pudo seguir la tonta pelea con su hermano por que llegó el maestro y tuvieron que entrar todos a clase.

-¿Dónde te sientas, tú, fratello?-Preguntó Feliciano sonriendo bobamente, olvidando ya completamente la pequeña pulla que acababa de tener con su hermano mayor.

-Ahí-Gruñó Lovino señalando con un movimiento de cabeza su asiento del fondo de la clase.

-Vee~ eso está muy lejos y no podremos atender bien a las explicaciones del profesor. Pongámonos en alguna fila más delante-Y así, tan campante se sentó en la primera silla que le pareció.

-Feliciano-Dijo Lovino armándose de paciencia-No puedes sentarte ahí.

-¿Y eso?-Preguntó triste su hermano.

-Pues por que ahí se sienta alguien más.

-Pero si me he sentado aquí es por que no había nadie.

-Joder, es imposible razonar contigo. Mira, paso de meterme en problemas por tu culpa. Yo me siento al final y punto. Si tú te quieres sentar conmigo bien, y si no también.

Y tras decir eso, el mayor de los italianos se dirigió hacia su sitio y se sentó, mientras el menor le dirigía una mirada desconsolada. En lo que Lovino sacaba sus libros y libretas de la mochila, Feliciano ya se había levantado de la silla que no le pertenecía y había ido a reunirse junto a su hermano.

-Fratello, no me gusta cuando me tratas así.

-Pues te jodes. Es lo que hay-Dijo Lovino sin ánimos para seguir discutiendo por una tontería con el idiota de su hermano, que ya le estaba tocando la moral.

-Perdón, fratello. No era mi intención que te enfadaras conmigo-Dijo su hermano pequeño apenado.

-Pufff-Resopló Lovino-Coge una maldita mesa y júntala con la mía. Ah-Recordó mientras su hermano iba en busca de una mesa libre, quien se volteó a mirar a Lovino-Y trae también una silla. Conociéndote eres capaz de sentarte todavía en el suelo o encima de la mesa.

-Vee~de acuerdo, fratello.

Las clases se pasaron más rápidas de lo normal, o eso le pareció a Lovino Vargas. El tener a su hermano gemelo a su lado en clase hacía que las interminables horas de clase se pasasen volando, y en nada había llegado ya el recreo.

-Vee~qué hambre tenía. Menos mal que llegó ya el recreo-Opinó Feliciano mientras se llevaba a la boca un trozo de su bocadillo.

El grupo de amigos se encontraba sentado en su mesa de la cafetería, a donde iban casi todos los recreos, por no decir todos.

-Yo también tenía hambre-Secundó Lili, quien ya había terminado su bocata.

-Sois una panda de hambrientos ustedes dos-Dijo Lovino, quien estaba mandando un mensaje de móvil(Por supuesto, no a cierto español. Claro que no)

-¿Tú no comes, Lovinito?-Preguntó Eli, quien tenía en las manos un paquete de patatas(Mira qué raro)

-Claro que si, pero ya he comido al principio del recreo. Sois vosotros los lentos.

-Pero si la alarma sonó hace apenas cinco minutos...-Dijo Lili observando al gran reloj que había en la pared detrás de la barra.

-Pues eso. Que sois todos unos lentos.

-Jajaja que mono, Lovi. Siempre con sus chistes y sarcasmos raros-Rió Eli abrazando al italiano.

-Aparta, loca. Yo nunca hago chistes-Dijo Lovino intentando quitarse a la morena de encima, quien hizo su agarre más fuerte.

-Ya, lo que tu digas-Dijo Eli liberando a su amigo antes de darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

-Por cierto-Comentó Emma de repente-¿Qué tal en el amor, Lovi?

-¿No debería preguntar yo eso, señora de Francis?-Emma enrojeció al oir nombrar a Francis.

-No soy su señora. No estamos saliendo del todo-Dijo la rubia intentando sonreir, aunque se le notaba que se había puesto un poco triste.

-¿Y qué fue entonces lo del otro dia en fin de año?-Preguntó escéptico el italiano.

-Eso... pues verás... digamos que Francis no quiere nada formal... asi que cuando hay ocasiones como esas pues estamos juntos... pero durante el resto del año solo somos amigos.

-Vaya, que follamigos-Murmuró Lovino tan bajo que ni él mismo se oyó. Aunque le sorprendió la declaración de la rubia. No la imaginaba tan... fácil(Por no usar otro término despreciativo).

-Ya verás como al final seguro que termináis juntos, Emma-Animó Lili a su amiga, pero esta simplemente suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

-Que va. Tú no conoces a Francis. El es... bueno... El tiene una visión extraña del amor. Dice que se enamorará de la chica de su vida cuando esté trabajando, pero que antes solo quiere relaciones no serias ni formales. Y yo lo respeto, aunque desearía que se asentara en mí, ya que ahora está saliendo conmigo, y estuviéramos juntos para siempre. Aunque lo veo bastante difícil. También me alegro de estar con el, por que he estado colada por el desde que le conocí en la escuela primaria, hace más de diez años.

-Deberías decirle lo que sientes realmente hacia él y hacerle entender lo que es el amor. El amor surge en cualquier lugar, cualquier día, y sin ninguna razón. Solo sabes que aunque esa persona sea incluso completamente diferente a ti y creas que jamás podreis estar juntos, tienes que ir a por ella, y hacer todo lo posible por conseguirla, antes de que llegue alguien más y ocupe su corazón.

Lovino se quedó verdaderamente sorprendido al oir a su tonto y despreocupado hermano dar un disurso tan emotivo y acertado. Nunca había pensado que su hermano pudiera llegar a ser así de profundo.

-Que bonito lo que dices, Feli-Dijo Lili, quien estaba aplaundiendo al italiano, quien sonreía estúpidamente como era costumbre.

-Vee~gracias Lili. La verdad es que me salieron del corazón las palabras, por que eso es lo que yo siento y creo que es el amor.

-Yo opino parecido, por no decir igual, que Feli-Opinó Eli-Antes yo era algo así como Francis. Era obstinada para el amor y no creía en él. Pensaba que el amor ocurría solo en las películas americanas. Además, había tenido un par de novios que no me habían tratado lo suficientemente bien como para sentirme querida. Uno me trataba como si fuera una completa y absoluta mierda y el otro me trataba como si fuera una princesa, literalmente. Me llamaba de usted y me trataba como si estuviera hecha de porcelana y me fuese a romper en cualquier momento. Era desquiciante estar con ese tipo. Así que pensaba que el amor en la vida real era simplemente autodenominarte novio o novia de alguien y darte besos y abrazos sin sentido. Hasta que conocí a Gilbert. Yo me había apuntado a un gimnasio en el que te enseñaban defensa personal. Fui por que el camino a mi casa de noche desde el centro es bastante obscuro y siniestro, y seguro que a más de una la han atracado ahí. Durante una de las clases teníamos que ponernos por parejas. Uno fingía ser el atacante y el otro era el atacado. Me puso de pareja con Gilbert, que no hacía más que llamarme 'machorra' por los golpes y patadas que daba. Y entonces nos hicimos amigos y comenzamos a quedar. Me presentó a sus amigos y yo a él los míos, y un día que me acompañaba a casa en el metro el aparato dio un frenazo tan fuerte que caía encima de Gilbert y nos besamos sin querer. Hay que decir que sentí como mi corazón se paraba, y pensé que Gilbert me mandaría a la mierda, pero el estaba igual o peor que yo. El caso es que desde el metro a mi casa Gilbert estuvo tímido y distante. Así que delante de mi portal, cuando se iba a ir, le dije que tenía algo que darle, y que cerrase los ojos. Los cerró y le besé, pues me había dado cuenta de que estaba enamorada de él.

-¿Y se quitó?-Preguntó Feliciano, embelesado con la historia de la morena.

-¿Quién, Gilbert?-Feliciano asintió con la cabeza.

-Claro que no. Vaya, se llega a quitar y se arrepiente de haberme conocido-Rió feliz la morena mientras se acababa la milésima bolsa de patatas del día.

-Qué romántica tu historia, Eli-Dijo Lili soñadora-Ojalá yo encuentre pronto a un chico que me quiera y me trate bien.

-Seguro que lo encontraras pronto, Lili-Animó el italiano menor a la rubia de ojos aguamarina-Eres una chica estupenda y te mereces a un tío genial.

-Por cierto Lovi-Dijo de repente Emma, logrando que Feli y Lili se quedasen en silencio y oyesen con atención lo que la belga iba a decir-¿Cómo te va con mi primo?¿Te trata bien?

Lovino, que llevaba un rato callado, enrojeció hasta la raíz del pelo al oir hablar de su relación con Antonio.

-¿P-por qué me mirais todos así, maledizione?-Tartamudeó el italiano mientras cuatro pares de ojos le escrutaban con curiosidad-Vamos b-bien.¿Cómo quieres que nos vaya? Además, sois todos unos cotillas y yo no tengo por que aguantar vuestras tonterías.

-Ooh, mi fratello está muy enamorado-Dijo Feliciano abrazando fuertemente a su consanguíeno, quien intentaba quitarse de encima al bastardo de su hermano.

-Quita de encima, bastardo, me estás agobiando-Pidió Lovino a su hermano empujándolo.

-Pero es que es bueno que estés enamorado, fratello. Es algo tierno y lindo.

Antes de que Lovino pudiese responderle con alguna palabra malsonante, la sirena sonó y tuvieron que volver a clase.

-Por cierto, Lovi-Dijo Emma alcanzando a su amigo, quien se había adelantado con Feliciano y estaba hablandole en italiano sobre que no era ni tierno ni lindo, y que dejase de emocionarse tanto por el hecho de que tuviera pareja.

-¿Qué pasa, Em?-Preguntó el italiano girándose a la rubia con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Para empezar, no frunzas tanto el ceño. Estás más guapo cuando estás relajado. Creeme, Antonio opina lo mismo-Sonrió la rubia, consiguiendo que Lovino relajase la cara y se sonrojase tanto o más como había hecho antes. Al ver que el italiano no iba a replicarle nada, prosiguió hablando-Que sepas que hoy mi primo tiene el día completamente libre, tanto en la universidad como en el bar.

-Ya lo sabía... Pero grazie por avisarme-Dijo con timidez el italiano, recibiendo una sonrisa de la rubia.

-¿Entonces hoy has quedado con Antonio?-Preguntó Feliciano a su hermano, quien se había olvidado de la presencia del otro y se sobresaltó.

-Que cotilla puedes llegar a ser, Feliciano-Refunfuñó Lovino recuperándose del pequeño susto.

-Pero fratello, no es que sea cotilla, sino que no se como volver a casa desde el instituto.

Lovino reprimió una carcajada y se giró con una sonrisa a su hermano.

-No se puede ser más tonto que tu, fratello-Dijo Lovino-¿No te has fijado en el camino de ida para poder volver luego?

-Vee~lo siento. Es que estaba pensando en Ludwig-Al decir esto, todo el bueno humor del italiano mayor se fue al garete.

-¿¡Qué te dije esta mañana de nombra al macho patatas, Feliciano!?-Gritó enfadado Lovino mientras zarandeaba a su hermano por el brazo, quien pedía perdón entre quejidos.

-Lo siento, fratello-Gimoteaba Feliciano.

-¿Y si ya de paso le pides a ese bastardo alemán que te lleve a casa?-Con esta sugerencia, a Feliciano se le iluminaron los ojos y sacó su teléfono móvil.

-Has tenido una idea perfecta, fratello. Le llamaré y que venga por mi-Dijo ilusionado el italiano menor mientras marcaba el número.

-¡Era una pregunta retórica, idiota!-Regañó Lovino al menor-Además, ¿Cuando te has vuelto tan amigo de tu querido Ludwig?-Preguntó con desprecio.

-Vee~creo que desde nochevieja, cuando nos conocimos. Hablamos mucho y nos caímos muy bien. Y luego también nos hemos visto durante las quedadas, que iba con Gilbert.

-Puff-Gruñó Lovino-No sé ni para qué pregunto nada.

Con esto, los hermanos italianos llegaron a clase y fueron a sentarse en sus respectivos asientos, mientras la clase daba comienzo.

Las siguientres tres horas de clase a Lovino se le pasaron muy lentas con respecto a las anteriores, que habían pasado rápido. No podría esperar a que llegara el fin de la última hora para salir a la calle y encontrarse con cierto español esperándolo...

-Vee~fratello te estoy hablando-Oyó entonces como su idiota hermano menor le sacaba de sus pensamientos-Te estaba preguntando que si esta noche para cenar puedo hacer pasta.

-Haz lo que te de la gana, Feliciano-Respondió con cansancio su consanguíneo, quien no paraba de soltar suspiros inconscientemente.

-Vee~de acuerdo, fratello. Haré ravioli-Dijo sonriendo Feliciano, quien a pesar de parecer atento a la clase no podía apartar la mente del hermanito menor de Gilbert.

Finalmente, las tres horas pasaron para satisfacción de Lovino Vargas, quien estaba muriendo de la desesperación.

-Bueno, fratello-Avisó a su hermano, quien estaba guardando sus libretas en su mochila-Me voy, no te vayas a perder, ¿De acuerdo?

-Tranquilo, fratello. Al final conseguí que Ludwig aceptara a venir a recogerme-Explicó Feliciano con una sonrisa idiota. Lovino frunció el ceño, pero no objetó nada.

-Esta bien. No vemos en la noche, fratello. Arrivederci.

-Arrivederci, Lovi-Se despidió el menor de su hermano, quien se estaba despidiendo ahora de las chicas.

-Adios, Lovi-Dijo Emma-Y suerte en tu cita-Agregó la belga guiñándole un ojo. Lovino simplemente rodó los ojos.

-Ánimo Lovi. Que la pases bien esta tarde-Dijo Eli dándole un beso en la mejilla a su amigo.

-Que te vaya todo muy bien con Antonio, Lovi-Deseó Lili finalmente a su amigo, sonriendole.

-Grazie a todas. Y ahora me voy, adiós.

-Adios-Se despidieron las tres.

Lovino bajó las escaleras hacia la planta baja con mariposas en el estomago.¿Y si el bastardo de Antonio no había leido el mensaje que le había enviado antes en el recreo?¿Y si lo había leido y se le había olvidado?¿Y si..? Antes de poder seguir preguntandose si Antonio no vendría, salió del centro y se lo encontró ahí de pie, sonriendole de esa manera que siempre conseguía que se le subieran los colores.

-Hola, Lovi-Dijo el español acercándose y dándole un beso en la mejilla-Te estaba esperando.

-No me digas-Soltó ácido el italiano, intentado esconder su vergüenza.

-Jajajaja que lindo eres, Lovi-Rió el español-Bueno, ¿Nos vamos?

-Espera. Primero quiero ver si mi hermano sale. Dijo que el macho patatas le acompañaba a su casa pero yo no me fio un pelo de que ese bastardo haya venido aquí.

-Ah, te refieres a Ludwig. No te preocupes. Él siempre se acuerda de las cosas, no como su hermano. Así que no te preocupes por el pequeño Feli, irá sano y salvo a vuestra casa.

-¿Qué tenéis todos ahora con decir el 'pequeño Feli'?-Preguntó con enfado Lovino, que ya se estaba hartando de ese trato que estaba recibiendo su hermano menor. Si, pero menor solo por unos minutos.

-No te enfades, Lovi-Dijo Antonio acariciándole la cabeza a su novio-Es solo una manera tierna de hablar.

-Una manera que yo odio-Criticó el italiano cruzándose de brazos. Se giró a buscar a su hermano entre la multitud y lo vio. Iba corriendo hacia algo o alguien... Un grupo de chicas pasó delante de Lovino, impidiéndole la vista. Cuando se quitaron, Lovino se encontró con que su hermano estaba colgado del cuello del bastardo alemán, dándole un abrazo asfixiante.

-Bueno, al final el macho patatas ha cumplido con su palabra y ha venido a por Feli-Dijo Lovino más tranquilo-Llega a olvidarse de mi fratello y voy a su casa y le corto las pelotas.

-No seas tan vasto, Lovi-Pidió el español con una sonrisa.

-Da igual. Vamos. ¿A donde decías que me ibas a llevar?-Preguntó Lovino echando a andar, aunque sin saber a dónde, pues era el español quien le iba a guiar a un sitio que había dicho que era 'especial'.

-Ah, es verdad. Espera-Dijo el español parándose de golpe en medio de la calle y buscando algo en sus bolsillos.

-A saber con que chorrada me vienes ahora...-Murmuró Lovino. El español por su parte se limitó a reir.

-Lo encontré-Dijo con una gran sonrisa Antonio mientras sacaba un trozo de tela de su pantalón-Ven Lovi.

-¿Para qué?-Preguntó con desconfianza el menor.

-Tu simplemente ven y confia en mi-Pidió el español a su pareja, quien se acercó dudoso al español. Éste cogió la tela y se la puso a su novio en los ojos, tapándole la visión.

-¿Qué carajos haces,idiota?-Se quejó Lovino, aunque sin apartarse.

-Jejeje es para que no sepas a que lugar te llevo.

-Pero si apenas conozco Madrid, idiota.

-Es verdad... pero así será más romántico, Lovi-Razonó el hispano, que cogió a Lovino del brazo y comenzó a caminar. Al ver que el italiano se movía con miedo, le rodeó la cintura con el brazo, acercándolo más a él.

-No tengas miedo, Lovi. No te voy a dejar chocar con nada ni nadie.

-Más te vale, pervertido-Gruñó el italiano.

Finalmente, Antonio decidió quitarle a Lovino la venda de los ojos. El italiano parpadeó un par de veces para acostumbrarse a la luz del sol. Cuando se dio cuenta de donde estaban, miró al español alzando una ceja.

-¿En serio?¿En medio del campo?

-No estamos en medio del campo, Lovi. Estamos en El Retiro-Explicó el joven español a su pareja-Me pareció romántico venir aquí a comer.

-¿Te habrás traido la comida al menos,verdad? Por que conociendote...

-Jajajaja claro que si, Lovi-Dijo el español sacando una bolsa de un bolsillo interior de su abrigo.

-¿Te has traido la comida dentro de tu abrigo?

-Es que ya que cabía, decidí aprovechar los bolsillos.

-No tienes remedio...-Opinó el italiano sentándose en la hierba.

-Por cierto, Lovi-Dijo Antonio entregándole una botella de coca-cola-¿Podrías buscar los ingredientes en italiano? Es que me haría ilusión oirte hablar en italiano.

-Pufff-Dijo el italiano buscando lo que Antonio le había pedido. Éste, aprovechando la distracción del menor, se acercó con rapidez a él y le robó un beso.

-I-idota-Dijo Lovino cuando se separaron-Haber avisado de que me ibas a besar.

-Es que seguro que te habrías negado.

-Pues por eso mismo, bastardo-Dijo el menor completamente colorado intentado no mirar al español a los ojos.

El español acabó robándole muchos más besos al italiano, y aquella tarde fue completa. El español era terriblemente bueno dando besos, y Lovino no era tonto y aprovechaba cada vez que Antonio le besaba para devolverle el beso con la misma o incluso más pasión.

A media tarde, cuando el español y el italiano estaban tumbados en el césped, el menor con la cabeza apoyada en su mochila mientras que Antonio tenía su cabeza en la tripa de Lovino, quien acariciaba su cabello, salió cierto tema que Antonio tenía ganas de abordar, pues hacía tiempo que veía a su querido italiano un poco decaído.

-Lovi... Hay algo de lo que llevo un tiempo observando y me gustaría comentarlo contigo-Soltó el español delicadamente, girando la cabeza para mirar a su novio, quien lo miraba con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro y el ceño completamente relajado.

-¿De qué se trata, idiota?-Preguntó el menor sin olvidar su costumbre de insultar a su pareja.

-Quizás solo me lo parece a mi, pero desde que llegó Feli te veo como triste. No sabría como explicarlo, pero es como si hubieras perdido tu brillo habitual-El italiano apartó la mirada de los ojos verdes del español y su cara era una mezcla entre tristeza y enfado.

-¿Tan evidente es?-Preguntó sin mirar aún al ojiverde, incorporándose

-¿Perdona?-Preguntó el español, sentándose también.

-¿Tan evidente es que he dejado que sea Feliciano el que acapare toda la atención?

-¿Que... qué quieres decir, Lovi?-Preguntó el español descolocado, mirando interrogante a su pareja.

-Desde que eramos pequeños, Feliciano siempre ha sido la estrella de la familia, en todos los sentidos. Por así decirlo, era el hijo perfecto que hacía todo bien, y a quien mis padres felicitaban todo el tiempo. Sin embargo yo era como el hijo indeseado de la familia. A pesar de que me esforzaba con todas mis fuerzas, no lograba sobresalir en nada. Quería ser tan bueno como Feliciano y que mis padres reconocieran mi trabajo.. pero nunca lo hicieron. Hasta que llegó un momento en el que dije 'hasta aquí hemos llegado' y tiré la toalla...Lo peor es que no podía culpar a Feliciano, pues él era tan tonto que no se daba cuenta. Así que cuando Feliciano llegó aquí, a Madrid simplemente hice lo que he hecho siempre. Resignarme y dejar que sea él quien tenga todo el protagonismo.

-Lovino...-Dijo Antonio después de que Lovino acabase su relato-No deberías ser así, ni pensar esas cosas...

-¿Por qué no? Ya todas las chicas del grupo prefieren a mi hermano antes que a mí. Dentro de poco se olvidarán de mi y me quedaré completamente solo-Dijo el italiano reprimiendo un sollozo con la voz quebarada, dejando una lágrima caer por su mejilla.

-Tú eres una persona increíble, y es por eso que me fijé en ti-Le consoló el español atrayendolo hacia si en un abrazo, quitándole la lágrima con suavidad-Eres especial pero a tu manera. A pesar de todo, cuidas a Feliciano y te preocupas por el, aunque le insultes y a veces le digas malas palabras. Y es por eso por lo que te admiro. A pesar de que deberías odiar a tu hermano, cosa que quizás yo haría, le tratas bien y eres un gran hermano para él . La gente le prefiere a él es por que está realmente ciega. Yo, personalmente, me alegro de no estarlo y haberte conocido, Lovi, por que eres una gran persona a la que quiero muchísimo.

-A-Antonio-Sollozaba el italiano en el pecho del mayor, emocionado por la confesión de su pareja-No se que decir... Grazie-Dijo tímidamente alzando la cara mientras se limpiaba los ojos con una mano. El español sonrió al ver a su Lovino mejor. Se veía tan adorable...

-No tienes por que decir nada-Le calló el español en un tierno beso. Lovino se lo devolvió con torpeza. Cuando se separaron, el menor se limpió la cara, borrando todas las muestras de que había llorado.

-Lovi-Dijo Antonio, que se encontraba detrás del menor. Éste se giró y antes de poder preguntarle que qué quería, el español atrapó sus labios en un apasionado beso, que Lovino profundizó.

-Lovi-Decía Antonio entre beso y beso-Te quiero mucho.

-Ti voglio bene-Le contestaba el menor en su propio idioma, disfrutando de cada momento y olvidándose del mundo mientras estaba entre los brazos del español.

Al caer la noche, Antonio acompañó a Lovino a su casa. Iban cogidos de la mano, y aunque Lovino le insultaba verbalmente y decía odiarle, sus actos decían todo lo contrario.

-Ha sido una gran tarde. Ojalá podamos repetir pronto-Dijo Antonio una vez que llegaron al portal del menor. Éste coincidía con el español, y se lo hizo saber en un pequeño pero apasionado beso-Por cierto-Siguió el español-¿Tienes planes para San Valentín?

-¿P-por ue preguntas eso, i-diota?-Preguntó un sonrojado Lovino-Todavía queda un mes para San Valentín.

-Para que pasaramos juntos ese día. ¿Qué te parece?

-Cae en un día lectivo. Tenemos clase. Así que tendremos que vernos por la noche.

-¿Qué te parece si nos tomamos ese día libre y lo pasamos juntos? Ya sabes, hacer novillos.

-No te imagianaba tan malote, Antonio-Rió Lovino-Pero vale. Me recoges en mi casa a las nueve. Le diré a mi fratello que estoy enfermo y que no puedo ir al insti y solucionado.

-De acuerdo-Acordó el español-Pues ya tenemos plan para San Valentín.

Se despidieron con un profundo beso que dejó a Lovino con ganas de más, pero se resignó y subió a su casa, encontrándose con que su fratello había llegado, como había dicho antes Antonio, sano y salvo.

Lovino se metió en su cuarto y se puso a ordenarlo de muy buen humor, deseando que llegase ya el día de los enamorados.


End file.
